Romances en pleine guerre
by Chachouw Potter
Summary: La 7ème année de Harry à Poudlard.Tout commence en été, quand Harry quitte enfin les Dursley pour se rendre au Square Grimmaurd et retrouver ses amis.Au programme : Mariage, Romances, quête des Horcruxes...Pas de spoilers du tome 7!
1. Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie

** b Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me voilà arrivée sur )**

**L'autre jour, j'ai posté un OS, aujourd'hui le 1****er**** chapitre de ma fic.**

**Aucun spoilers du tome 7. (Bien que je l'aie lu et qu'il m'ait beaucoup plu ) **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !!**

**Bonne lecture ! /b **

•°o.O •°o.O •°o.O

**Chapitre 1 - Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie**

Dans sa chambre du numéro 4, Privet Drive, Harry Potter se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il pensait encore et encore aux gens qui étaient morts par sa faute. D'abord Cedric, ensuite Sirius et maintenant Dumbledore, son mentor, qui avait encore tant de choses à lui apprendre. Il se torturait à se repasser les pires moments de sa vie. Il revoyait encore le corps de Dumbledore tomber, tout doucement de la tour d'astronomie… NON ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça…

Il pensais aussi à sa rupture avec Ginny, avec qui il avait vécu une merveilleuse petite histoire d'amour. Il devait la protéger… et pourtant, peut-être n'est-elle pas plus en sécurité loin de lui ! Il pensa soudain à la lettre qu'elle lui avait donné avant de rejoindre ses parents et qu'il n'avait pas ouvert, trop perturbé par cette terrible fin d'année. Il se dirigea vers le tas de vêtements sales situé à côté de la porte de cette petite chambre misérable. Il trouva bien vite la poche dans laquelle il avait fourré la lettre de sa bien-aimée.

_ i Harry,_

_Je respecte ton choix de vouloir me protéger en te séparant de moi, bien que je sois sûre que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Quand enfin tu daigneras lire cette lettre (oui, car je te connais Harry ! Je sais bien que tu ne liras pas cette lettre avant un petit temps), tu seras sûrement en train de te perturber, à te croire coupable pour quelque chose dont tu n'es PAS responsable ! Mets-le-toi en tête une fois pour toute !_

_Je voulais aussi te donner les paroles de cette chanson, qui s'adapte si bien à notre cas ! C'est une chanson d'une chanteuse moldue française, Amel Bent qu'Hermione m'a fait écouter. Imagine-toi que ça vient de moi, du plus profond de mon cœur…_

_Une histoire qui tombe à l'eau,_

_Quelques mots sur ton piano,_

_C'est fini, c'est toute une vie qui s'assombrit,_

_Je l'ai vu dans ton regard, j'ai senti ton désespoir,_

_A quoi bon, faire semblant d'y croire._

_Ne retiens pas tes larmes,_

_Laisse aller ton chagrin,_

_C'est une page qui se tourne,_

_Et tu n'y peux rien !_

_Ne retiens pas tes larmes,_

_Pleurer ça fait du bien,_

_Et si tu as de la peine,_

_Tu sais que je t'aime,_

_Je ne serai jamais loin._

_Tu t'accroches à ton passé,_

_Comme si tout s'était figé,_

_Aujourd'hui, il faut s'aider,_

_Abandonner la douleur qui s'installe,_

_Cette absence qui fait si mal,_

_N'aies pas peur,_

_Ecoutes ton cœur._

_Ne retiens pas tes larmes,_

_Laisse aller ton chagrin,_

_C'est une page qui se tourne,_

_Et tu n'y peux rien !_

_Ne retiens pas tes larmes,_

_Pleurer ça fait du bien,_

_Et si tu as de la peine,_

_Souviens-toi que je t'aime,_

_Je ne serai jamais loin._

_Ne retiens pas tes larmes,_

_Laisse aller ton chagrin,_

_Et si tu as de la peine,_

_Souviens-toi que je t'aime,_

_Je ne serai jamais loin._

_JE T'AIME HARRY…_

_Bisous,_

_Ta Ginny… /i _

A la lecture de cette chanson, Harry eût les larmes aux yeux, et utilisa, sans vraiment le vouloir, le conseil qu'elle lui donnait. Il se mit à pleurer, à vider son cœur de toute cette tristesse et de toute cette culpabilité. Il devait se faire une raison et accepter la mort de ces personnes si importantes pour lui.

Il se devait de continuer sa mission, sans Dumbledore. Le jeune homme avait pensé à arrêter Poudlard pour mieux avancer dans sa Quête, mais ce ne serait pas la bonne solution. Après tout, Poudlard est en quelque sorte le centre du monde sorcier, n'est-ce pas le meilleur endroit pour recueillir toutes les informations pour retrouver les derniers horcruxes et la trace de ce fameux R.A.B. ? Oui, c'était décidé, il retournerait à Poudlard cette année. Il fallait qu'il mette tous les atouts de son côté pour quand viendrait son combat contre Voldemort, il fallait donc que son instruction soit parfaite, il pourrait demander des cours particuliers à son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, si c'était quelqu'un de compétent, du moins. Fier de cette décision enfin prise, Harry s'endormit.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour de sa vie qu'Harry vivait chez cette famille qui le détestait tant, les Dursley. En effet, le lendemain, il serait majeur et pourrait enfin quitter cette maudite maison et ces oncle, tante et cousin qui ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Harry descendit le sourire aux lèvres à la cuisine pour déjeûner. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il remarqua qu'un repas de fête l'attendait sur la table.

J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir, Harry, dit sa tante Pétunia qui arrivait derrière lui.

Heu… oui, merci, répondit Harry perturbé par cette soudaine gentillesse, Oncle Vernon et Dudley ne sont pas là ?

Ils sont partis voir un match de foot important à Manchester…

Ah, d'accord, dit-il en mordant à pleines dents dans un petit pain au chocolat.

Alors c'est le dernier jour que tu passes ici, Harry ? demanda timidement tante Pétunia

Oui !

Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa tante se comportait de cette façon, apparemment les remords commençaient seulement à la travailler.

Harry… Je… Je suis désolée pour la façon dont tu as été traité dans cette maison, je… je t'aime bien, tu sais. Mais Vernon n'a jamais aimé les sorciers, c'est déjà à cause de lui que je me suis éloignée de ta mère, comme je le regrette maintenant…

…

Harry regardait sa tante d'un drôle d'air, il ne s'attendait pas à de telles confidences… Pétunia, une femme soumise ? Ouais, pourquoi pas…

J'ai toujours été un peu jalouse de Lily, c'est ce qui m'a, sans doute, permis facilement de ne plus la voir souvent, puis de ne plus jamais la voir… Mais quand toi, je te voyais, je la voyais en toi et je t'en voulais de lui avoir survécu, d'avoir été les dernières heures de sa vie avec elle, même si tu ne t'en souvenais pas… Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, avec tout ce que tu as subi ! Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, quand Vernon et Dudley ne seront pas là…

Merci, tante Pétunia…

Harry finit par réussir à, quelque peu, pardonner à sa tante, ils passèrent la journée à parler de Lily, elle lui raconta les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'elle, lui ce qu'il avait appris d'elle à Poudlard. Une bien belle dernière journée, finalement.

Le soir, Harry se mit tôt au lit, afin de récupérer le sommeil qu'il n'avait pas eu, au début des vacances. C'est à dix heures que se réveilla le jeune homme, à présent âgé de 17 ans. Après avoir déjeuné et fait ses bagages, il partit faire une dernière petite promenade dans le quartier où il avait vécu la plus partie de sa vie. C'était une période terminée, maintenant ! Une autre vie commençait. Quand il revint, ce fut l'heure de dîner. La tante Pétunia avait cuisiné un parfait petit repas de fête, chose que remarqua Vernon.

Quel repas, Pétunia ! Je vois que, comme moi, tu es heureuse du départ de ce sale gamin.

Bien sûr, Vernon, dit Pétunia, en grimaçant du côté de Harry et en lui faisant un petit sourire désolé.

Des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix devaient venir chercher Harry à 13h30, à la fin du dîner, il ne restait plus que 5 minutes à Harry. Il décida d'aller les attendre sur le seuil.

Bon… Ben j'y vais moi ! Adieu oncle Vernon, Dudley… Tante Pétunia !

Adieu sale morveux ! répondit Vernon

Dudley et la Tante Pétunia ne dirent rien, mais celle-ci le suivi discrètement dans le hall.

Prends bien soin de toi, surtout, lui murmura-t-elle, les yeux mystérieusement brillants.

Merci, au revoir, ma tante !

Et il sortit de la petite maison. Juste à cet instant, son escorte transplana. Arthur Weasley accompagné de Rémus Lupin et de Tonks le serrèrent chacun à leur tour, dans leurs bras.

Tu es prêt, Harry ? lui demanda Arthur.

Absolument, Mr Weasley !

Et bien, alors nous allons transplaner, jusqu'au quartier général, tu sais où…

Bien, dit Harry en sentant sa gorge se serrer… Il n'était plus retourné au Square Grimmaurd depuis le dernier Noël passé en compagnie de Sirius.

Comme tu n'as pas encore ton permis, il faut qu'on fasse du transplanage d'escorte, tu le fais avec Tonks.

Et dix secondes plus tard, il n'y eu plus un seul sorcier dans la petite rue.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry, prit son courage à deux mains et suivit les trois adultes à l'intérieur de cette maison, qui maintenant lui appartenait. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et…

SURPRISEEEEE ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !

•°o.O •°o.O •°o.O

Alors le verdict ??

N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sachant que les 9 premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits, je pourrais en poster 2 autres avant de partir en vacances, c'est simplement à vous de jouer

Bisous,

ChaChouw Potter.


	2. Un anniversaire réussi

Encore un p'tit test de postage de ma fic qui n'a pas l'air de remporter la palme mdr…

Toutes les reviews sont bonnes à lire, vous savez (Imaginez moi avec des petits n'yeux larmoyants)

Soit Bonne lecture )

**Chapitre 2 : Un anniversaire réussi**

SURPRISEEEEE ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !

Harry s'arrêta net. Face à lui se trouvaient tous ses proches, tous les gens à qui il tenait : la famille Weasley au presque grand complet (en effet, Percy restait toujours aussi buté), Hermione, Tonks, Rémus et tous ses camarades de Poudlard : Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavande, Parvati et Padma, Susan, Ernie, Hannah et Luna, ainsi que la grand-mère de Neville (« mais que fait-elle là ?», se demanda Harry)

Toutes ces personnes l'assaillirent, Mrs Weasley en premier qui le serra très fort dans ses bras « Mon Dieu, Harry, mais tu as encore une pire mine qu'en fin d'année ! Ces sacrés moldus… Ils n'auront que ce qu'ils méritent, un jour… enfin ne parlons pas d'eux ! Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire, mon chéri, alors c'est la fête ! »

Après avoir fait le tour de tout le monde en bises, serrements de main, enlacements,… Il se trouva face à Ginny. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, comme pour y déceler un changement de décision, mais il rougit et prit un air résigné.

Bonjour, Ginny, dit-il la gorge enrouée.

Salut, Harry, bon anniversaire ! lui répondit la belle rousse d'un ton voulant paraître enjoué.

Je… Tu passes des bonnes vacances ?

Oui, très bien, merci. Mais ça pourrait aller mieux si seulement…

Ginny, on en a déjà parlé, ne me rend pas les choses plus difficiles, s'il te plaît, s'exclama-t-il avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Quand il se retourna, il remarqua enfin l'affiche placardée sur le mur : « Heureux anniversaire à Harry et Neville ! »

« Mince ! », Il se dirigea directement vers Neville.

Neville, je … Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié que c'était ton anniversaire hier et je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi … s'excusa-t-il

Ce n'est pas grave du tout, Harry ! Pour te dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter ton cadeau, donc on est quitte, non ?

Harry discuta encore un petit peu avec Neville, puis alla rejoindre Hermione, en grande conversation avec Lupin.

Je vous assure, monsieur, que les elfes de maison on grandement besoin d'une prise en charge, ils sont incapables de se défendre !

Je te crois, Hermione, mais tu t'imagines bien que ce projet importe peu au ministère par ces temps de guerre… Ah voilà Harry ! ajouta-t-il en détournant la conversation du sujet initial. Alors Harry, tes Moldus n'ont pas été trop pénibles avec toi, cet été ?

Et bien, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de différence avec les autres années, si ce n'est hier ! Figurez-vous que tante Pétunia m'a présenté ses excuses pour la façon dont elle m'a traité et on a passé une très bonne journée à parler de ma mère !

Ohhh, mais c'est génial ça, Harry, tu pourras garder contact avec ta famille !

Je ne crois pas que je vais le faire, Hermione. Tu sais, les remords de dernière minute,… très peu pour moi !

Mais Harry, ne soit pas aussi têtu, elle était sûrement sincère…

Hermione, je crois qu'Harry a raison, même les meilleures excuses ne pourront pas effacer toutes ces années de souffrance et d'ignorance, déclara Rémus.

Bien sûr, mais la famille, c'est sacré, quand même !

Et quelle famille… répondit Harry, avant de partir à la recherche de Ron.

Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec les jumeaux et Lee, qui venait d'arriver. Quand Harry s'approcha, ils cessèrent subitement de parler.

Heuu salut Harry ! s'exclama Lee, pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de leur trouble. Bon anniversaire.

Merci… Qu'est-ce que vous préparez encore ?

Nouuus ? Riennnn ! dirent en cœur les jumeaux et Ron.

Bon d'accord, je vois que je dérange, je vous laisse, dit Harry en partant à la recherche d'une autre conversation à avoir.

Alors qu'il errait entre les invités, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour discuter de ci ou ça et de blaguer quelque peu avec ses camarades, Mrs Weasley annonça qu'il était temps de passer à table.

Pour l'occasion, la table avait été énormément agrandie. Harry et Neville se trouvaient aux deux places d'honneur. Le repas fut, comme d'habitude, succulent. Molly s'était vraiment surpassé pour l'occasion. Bien vite, ce fut l'heure du gâteau : Harry et Neville durent s'installer l'un à côté de l'autre au centre de la table, puis toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

C'est là qu'arrivèrent Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient éclipsés peu avant, avec le gâteau. Ils commencèrent à chanter :

« Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Harry et Neville… »

Heureusement, il furent vite suivi des autres convives, car il est inutile de vous dire que Ron et Hermione ne sont pas les meilleurs chanteurs de Poudlard.

Harry et Neville soufflèrent en même temps sur les 17 bougies qui s'éteignirent rapidement… pour se rallumer ensuite ! (NDA Bougies magiques :D)

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes étaient presque à bout de souffle et qu'ils soufflaient pour la dernière fois, une des bougies expulsa une sorte de flamme bleue sur la tête de Harry qui prit la teinte en question. Neville eut le même coup, mais lui devint vert.

Notre dernière invention ! déclara fièrement Georges.

Et quand l'effet s'arrêtera-t-il, demanda Harry en riant.

Ohh, dans un jour ou deux, répondit Fred narquoisement.

Génial… Neville, je crois qu'on va ressembler à des extraterrestres pendant deux jours ! s'exclama Harry

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur.

Bon, maintenant, je crois que c'est l'heure de la distribution des cadeaux ! lança Hermione, voici le mien et celui de Ron, Harry !

Harry découvrit un livre… « Oh non, pas encore ! » pensa-t-il.

Ouvre le un peu, Harry !

Harry obéit et ouvrit le livre, qui, il venait de le remarquer, n'avait pas de titre.

Un hologramme d'un Ron de 11 ans apparut :

« Soleil, Jonquille et Canari,

Que ce gros gras rat gris

En jaune soit colorié

De la tête jusqu'au pied »

Hermione, 11 ans apparut à son tour :

« C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? Pas très brillant, comme résultat ! Moi j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois ça a marché. Personne n'est … »

Harry referma le livre et regarda Hermione, intrigué.

C'est un recueil de tous nos souvenirs à Ron et à moi ! On y a travaillé tout le mois de juillet de notre côté. Tu pourras demander à tous les gens que tu veux qu'ils te fassent partager leurs souvenirs… C'est une sorte de Pensine, si tu veux, à part que le souvenir ne quitte pas la tête de la personne !

Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment un très beau cadeau ! répondit-il ému, en regardant Ron et Hermione.

Si tu veux, Harry, je te mettrai les meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai avec ton père et Sirius, déclara Rémus.

Oh… ce serait merveilleux, Rémus ! s'exclama Harry, encore plus ému.

Et bien, si Hermione m'explique le fonctionnement et que tu me laisse ton livre pour quelques jours, je te le ferai avec plaisir, en attendant, voici mon cadeau et celui de Tonks.

Harry déballa le cadeau, que lui donna Rémus. C'était deux gros livres expliquant comment devenir animagus.

J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être suivre la trace de ton père et de Sirius, et ça pourrait t'être utile pour ton affrontement contre Voldemort…

Merci beaucoup Rémus, merci Tonks ! dit Harry sincèrement.

C'est ainsi qu'une longue série de cadeau furent ouvert par Harry. Il reçut bon nombre de friandises, de livres et un bon stock de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Un autre cadeau qui lui fut offert et qui lui tint beaucoup à cœur, fut celui des parents Weasley. Il s'agissait d'une montre dans le même style que leur horloge. Les aiguilles étaient encore vierges, mais il pouvait mettre le nom de 20 personnes.

C'est un objet rare, Harry, réfléchit donc bien avant de choisir les noms que tu mettras sur les aiguilles, expliqua Mr Weasley.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et Harry était en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione dans un coin du salon qui avait été entièrement rénové pendant le mois de juillet. Il décida de leur parler de la décision qu'il avait prise.

Ron, Hermione, j'ai décidé de finir mes études à Poudlard, annonça-t-il d'un air grave, c'est le meilleur endroit pour faire un maximum de recherches sur Voldemort et sur les Horcruxes… Et il faut mieux que je sois instruit le plus possible pour le combat… final.

J'espérais que tu prennes cette décision, Harry, lui dit Hermione.

Quoi que tu fasses, on te suivra ! déclara Ron.

Vous êtes de vrais amis…

Alors que les invités se préparaient à repartir, Ron se leva d'un coup et sortit de la pièce. Les jumeaux et Lee qui bloquèrent tout le monde.

Attendez les gens ! La soirée n'est pas finie ! cria Fred

Oui ! Que serait une fête sans quelques farces… enchaîna Georges.

Nous vous invitons, dès à présent, à choisir chacun quelque chose dans le sac que Ron va amener, dit Lee.

Ron arriva en courant avec un énorme qu'il tendit d'abord à Neville et Harry qui choisirent chacun un petit paquet.

Vous êtes priés de lire le petit nom qui accompagne votre farce et de la faire à cette personne uniquement, déclara Georges, le but étant bien sûr, qu'elle se fasse prendre, sans qu'elle ne puisse vous soupçonner.

Vous ne pourrez pas quitter la maison, tant que la farce n'aura pas été faite, expliqua Fred, nous avons découvert un sort pour le cas où vous essayeriez quand même, attention !

C'est ainsi que pendant une bonne heure, tout le monde se méfia de tout le monde, de bon cœur et que tous les invités rentrèrent chez eux d'une démarche, d'une couleur, d'une morphologie,… bizarre. La grand-mère de Neville elle-même s'était retrouvée avec une tête de grenouille.

« Quelle journée ! » pensa un Harry bleu à nez de cochon.


	3. Mariage

Chapitre 3 : Mariage 

Pendant une semaine, Harry passa beaucoup de temps avec Ron et Hermione de ce qu'ils feraient à Poudlard, bien décidés à retrouver les derniers Horcruxes. De temps en temps, Ginny était avec eux et, immédiatement, la conversation était détournée. Harry n'était jamais très à l'aise quand Ginny était dans les parages, regrettant à chaque instant de ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras pour la couvrir de baisers. Elle était si … attirante !

La veille du mariage du fils aîné des Weasley, le Square Grimmaurd était sans dessus dessous. Molly ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Quand elle n'était pas dans le jardin où aurait lieu la cérémonie, pour vérifier que tout était en place, elle était dans la cuisine où toutes sortes de plats délicieux étaient sur le feu. Le repas et la fête auraient lieu dans la salle à manger qui avait été magiquement agrandie pour accueillir tous les membres de la famille de Fleur et de la famille Weasley.

Et le grand jour arriva. Ce matin-là, il n'y avait pas que Molly qui courait partout, à peu prêt tous les habitants de la petite maison biscornue avaient une tâche à accomplir au plus vite. Pendant ce temps, la mariée et ses demoiselles d'honneur se préparaient.

Les invités arrivaient peu à peu dans le jardin des Weasley qui était magnifiquement décoré. De splendides roses blanches étaient disposées un peu partout, faisant également le tour de « l'autel » devant lequel Bill et Fleur se diraient leurs vœux. La petite allée sur laquelle Fleur, Ginny et Gabrielle allaient arriver, était couverte d'un tapis de couleur rose pâle vraiment ravissant. Les sièges pour les invités qui avaient été magiquement aménagés par des coussins d'un confort absolu étaient disposés tout autour, comme si on s'était trouvé dans un amphithéâtre.

Harry et Ron s'installèrent avec Hermione prêt à suivre la cérémonie qui s'annonçait si bien.

Quand enfin tout les invités furent là, le mage qui allait unir les mariés arriva. C'était un vieil homme qui ne devait pas être loin des septante ans, il était vétu d'une robe d'un bleu profond parsemé de petites étoiles et semblait sortir d'un conte de fée. Bill arriva à son tour, plutôt séduisant dans le costume moldu qu'il avait absolument tenu à porter pour l'occasion malgré les quelques cicatrices restant de son combat avec Greyback qui n'avaient pas pu partir. Il était vrai que cet ensemble lui allait magnifiquement.

Alors, résonna la même musique que celle présente dans les mariages moldus, annonçant l'arrivée de la mariée.

On vit d'abord arriver Gabrielle Delacour, très mignonne dans sa petite robe rose, d'une coupe parfaite.

Ensuite, ce fut à Ginny de s'avancer, Harry eut le souffle coupé. Elle était splendide ! Une robe vert émeraude lui entouraient délicatement le corps et laissait imaginer ses jolies formes. Un décolleté en V dévoilait une partie de sa poitrine généreuse, sur laquelle tombaient les quelques mèches de cheveux qui n'étaient pas retenues dans l'élégant chignon qu'elle avait. Elle était maquillée avec goût, ni trop, ni trop peu, faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus. Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, la jolie rousse le remarqua bien vite et lui fit un grand sourire. Harry rougit et sourit béatement. Ron, se rendant compte de l'état de son meilleur ami, lui donna un violent coup de coude qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

Arrête de mater ma sœur comme ça, Harry, tu fais peur ! lui chuchota-t-il en ricanant.

A présent, c'était la mariée tant attendue qui s'avançait dans l'allée, au bras de son père. Elle portait une robe blanche en soie qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds et une longue traîne la suivait. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon entouré de perles blanches. On ne distinguait pas très bien son visage, le voile laissant place à l'imagination, mais on pouvait parfaitement apercevoir l'immense sourire qu'arborait la jeune française. Elle avançait, dans le rythme de la musique, vers son futur époux, le cœur battant la chamade, mais un sentiment de bonheur indescriptible l'accompagnant.

La cérémonie commença en tous points semblables à celles des moldus. La question la plus importante fut enfin posée, après 1h30 :

Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour, voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur William Weasley ?

Oui, je le veux, répondit Fleur, regardant tendrement Bill dans les yeux.

Monsieur William Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour ?

Oui, je le veux, répondit à son tour Bill, la voix tremblant d'émotion.

Très bien, les témoins avancez-vous, s'il vous plaît, déclara le mage.

Une amie française de Fleur et Tim White, le meilleur ami de Bill s'approchèrent des mariés pendant que Bill et Fleur se prirent les mains.

Je vais vous demander de prononcer ensemble une formule qui les unira magiquement. Sortez votre baguette magique et répétez après moi. « William Weasley, Fleur Delacour…

William Weasley, Fleur Delacour…

Par cette formule…

Par cette formule…

Vous serez unis à jamais…

Vous serez unis à jamais…

Pavakus lovus Copelus !

Pavakus lovus Copelus ! formulèrent en cœur les deux témoins.

Un fin filet de lumière blanche entoura pendant quelques secondes les mains unies des deux tourteraux.

Bill, Fleur, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Bill souleva délicatement le voile de sa femme et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui. Toutes les femmes de l'assemblée étaient en larmes, certaines, comme Hermione, reniflaient nerveusement, ne voulant pas montrer leur émotion, mais d'autres, comme Mrs Weasley pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

Mon petit chéri est marié ! s'exclamait-elle.

Après la cérémonie, le professeur McGonagall vint trouver Harry.

Potter, je dois vous parler ! dit-elle sur un ton disant clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à refuser.

Bien, professeur, dit simplement Harry, allons un peu plus loin…

Ils s'écartèrent des autres convives et McGonagall prit la parole :

Je vous demande une fois de plus ce que vous êtes allé faire avec Albus, ce jour-là, annonça-t-elle directement.

Je vous réponds une fois de plus, sauf votre respect, que ça ne vous regarde pas, professeur, répondit fermement Harry.

Mais enfin Potter, c'est peut-être important…

C'est important, professeur, mais c'est une mission que le professeur Dumbledore m'a confiée et c'est à moi de l'accomplir.

Ça concerne Vous-savez-qui ?

Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus ! répondit Harry, un peu plus sèchement que ce qu'il voulait.

Très bien, Potter, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en partant.

Le reste de la journée se passa très bien. C'était déjà le soir, où il y avait un bal en l'honneur des mariés. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Le bal venait d'être ouvert par Fleur et son père, comme le veut la tradition et de nombreux couples étaient déjà sur la piste. C'est là que Ron, prenant son courage à deux mains, demanda à Hermione, le rouge lui montant aux oreilles :

Je… Hermione… Tu veux venir danser avec moi ?

Avec plaisir, Ron, répondit Hermione, cramoisie.

C'est comme ça qu'Harry se retrouva tout seul, regardant ses amis danser timidement en souriant. Ginny profita qu'il était seul pour s'approcher.

Tu ne m'invites pas à danser, Harry ?

Je… Mais…

Allez, s'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas me refuser ça, c'est le mariage de mon frère !

D'accord ! céda rapidement Harry en se levant.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à danser avec la fille qui faisait battre son cœur. Au début, ils dansaient assez écartés l'un de l'autre, mais plus le temps passait et plus ils se rapprochaient. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient sur la piste, comme coupés du monde. C'est à ce moment qu'un slow fut lancé. Ginny serra étroitement Harry contre elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule, se laissant aller sur la musique. Harry se sentait complètement tiraillé par l'envie persistante de l'embrasser. Elle était si désirable, collée ainsi à lui, si proche… Trop proche…

Alors que le morceau se terminait, Harry souleva la tête de Ginny, la regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa délicatement. Le temps de l'heureuse surprise passé, Ginny répondit à son baiser, l'approfondissant encore plus. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que toute la salle les regardait, ils étaient toujours dans leur petite bulle. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, à contrecœur, et rougirent en voyant que tout le monde les regardait avec amusement. Ils sortirent vite fait de la salle pour trouver un petit coin tranquille, afin de discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et il se passe quoi, maintenant ? demanda Ginny timidement.

Ginny, tu sais que je t'aime et que j'ai peur de te perdre…

De toutes façons, tout le monde nous a vu…

J'avais pas pensé à ça, dit Harry, mais l'envie a été trop forte. Tu es si belle, Gin…

Je ne suis pas plu en sécurité loin de toi, je veux rester toujours près de toi !

Je crois que maintenant, vu que tout le monde nous a vu, je peux laisser tomber ma bête décision… Mais j'ai peur, Gin !

Je sais me défendre !

Oui, mais contre une bande de Mangemorts…

Harry ! Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste ! On est très bien protégé, ça ne devrait pas arriver ! s'indigna Ginny.

Ginny ?

Harry ?

Je t'aime !

Et il l'embrassa passionnément, l'empêchant de répondre quoi que ce soit.


	4. Le Conseil Weasley et fin de vacances

Chapitre 4 : Le Conseil Weasley et fin de vacances 

Après que Harry et Ginny aient quitté la pièce, un grand brouhaha se déclencha. La famille Weasley sous le choc (personne n'était au courant que Harry et Ginny étaient sortis ensemble, pour une fois, Ron avait su se taire), les autres heureux d'avoir assisté à ce qu'ils croyaient être le premier baiser des deux jeunes gens.

Harry et ma Ginny ! Je n'osais plus y croire, disait Mrs Weasley à tous les gens qui passaient, les larmes aux yeux.

Je crois qu'il faudra qu'on ait une discussion entre frères Weasley et le nouveau prétendant de notre sœur, déclarèrent Georges et Fred.

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione, se séparaient, gênés d'avoir dansé ensemble aussi longtemps.

Bon… et bien, à demain, Ron, dit Hermione, la voix étrangement aiguë, je… je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir !

A demain, Mione ! répondit Ron gêné, lui aussi.

Hermione s'avança et lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de partir en courant le plus vite possible. Ron, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et était aussi rouge que les tomates qu'ils avaient mangé au festin. Quand enfin il reprit ses esprit, il mit sa main sur sa joue et d'un air béat, il dit :

Bonne nuit…

Alors Ron, prêt à franchir le pas avec notre petit Hermione ? ricana Fred.

Hein ? Quoi ? Tu… Tu te moques de moi ? Moi et… Hermione ? répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant, mais était loin de l'être.

Oui, oui, toi et Hermione, ne prends pas tes frères pour des idiots, mon cher ! s'exclama Georges.

Sur ce, on te laisse à tes rêveries sur ta petite brunette chérie, on a une sœur à retrouver, nous ! annonça Georges.

Ils allaient sortir de la maison pour aller retrouver Harry et Ginny, mais ils furent arrêtés par Mrs Weasley :

Hé là ! Où allez-vous, mes gaillards ? demanda-t-elle.

On va chercher Gin, 'man ! répondit Fred.

Ouais, on va chercher Gin, c'est trop dangereux de les laisser tous les deux, déclara Georges.

Mais enfin, que voulez-vous qu'il leur arrive ? Ils commencent toujours à sortir ensemble ! Vous les surveillerez plus tard, mais ce n'est sûrement pas le premier soir qu'il se passera quelque chose ! Allez hop, demi-tour !

Tu es totalement inconsciente, maman…

Georges, je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça, je sais ce que je dis !

C'est là que rentrèrent nos deux tourtereaux, espérant passer inaperçu… Ce fut comme qui dirait, raté…

Ah, vous voilà enfin vous ! On commençait à s'inquiéter ! les réprimanda Mrs Weasley.

Harry et Ginny passèrent le reste de la soirée seuls dans un coin, sous le regard attendri de Mrs Weasley et d'autres femmes présentes. Il était vraiment tard quand Harry rejoignit Ron dans sa chambre. Ce dernier dormait à poings fermés. Il était apparemment en plein rêve, consacré à Hermione.

Oh, Hermione… J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps…. Je t'aime, moi aussi… Hmmmm…

Harry rit en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer dans le rêve, sans doute le baiser tant attendu. « ça viendra avec le temps », se dit-il.

Le lendemain, quand Harry se leva, Ron n'était plus dans la chambre. Il se tourna alors vers le réveil et eut la surprise de voir qu'il était déjà midi. Il se hâta de s'habiller descendit dans la cuisine.

Ah, bonjour, Harry, mon chéri, tu es enfin réveillé ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

Bonjour Mrs Weasley !

Les autres sont en train de ranger le jardin, tu pourras aller les aider, mais d'abord, mange un peu s'il te plaît ! Il y a des tas de restes d'hier, tu as le choix.

Après avoir mangé une grosse part de gâteau, Harry rejoignit les autres dehors. Ron et ses frères rangeaient les chaises alors qu'Hermione et Ginny décrochaient les fleurs, semblant être dans une grande conversation. Après avoir dit bonjour aux frères Weasley, Harry se dirigea vers Ginny :

Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, les filles! Dit-il en s'approchant.

Salut Harry ! Je vous laisse, enchaîna Hermione précipitamment, à tout à l'heure !

A tantôt, Hermione ! dirent en cœur les amoureux.

A nous deux, maintenant, bonjour ma puce… dit Harry avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Bonjour, preux chevalier, répondit Ginny en souriant.

De là où ils étaient, Fred, Georges, Charlie et Ron les observaient attentivement.

Mais regardez-les ! s'exclama Charlie, il est temps qu'on le convoque, notre petit Potter.

Ouais, conseil des frères Weasley avant que Bill et Fleur partent en voyage de noce. tu vas chercher Bill, Georges ? demanda Fred.

Ok, boss ! Vous vous occupez de dire à Harry de nous rejoindre dans la chambre de Bill.

Sans problème ! HéY POTTER ! cria Charlie.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient leur énième baiser du matin, Harry se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait.

Viens un peu, Harry ! Y a encore du travail, t'es pas là pour passer ta vie collé aux lèvres de notre petite sœur ! Expliqua Fred.

Bon, il a raison, je vais les aider ! A tantôt, ma belle ! s'excusa Harry avant de donner un dernier baiser à Ginny.

Harry rejoignit Fred, Charlie et Ron qui l'empoignèrent, une fois Ginny hors de vue.

A nous six, mon gars ! ricana Charlie.

Ils le forcèrent à monter jusqu'à la chambre de Bill qui avait été arrangée, tel un tribunal dans lequel Bill et Georges étaient déjà installé.

Entrez, dit Bill, Charlie, assois-moi l'accusé sur le banc des accusés.

Harry les regarda craintivement, se demandant où ils voulaient en venir.

Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Bill

Oui, répondirent les frères Weasley.

Très bien, on peut commencer ! Harry James Potter, vous êtes accusé de sortir avec notre seule et unique petite sœur, Ginny Weasley, avouez-vous les faits ? demanda Bill d'un ton solennel.

Je les avoue, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Que lui voulez-vous au juste ? questionna à son tour Charlie.

Je ne lui veux rien, je la veux juste elle.

Hahaaaa, tu avoues vouloir la posséder comme un simple objet ! s'emballa Fred.

Absolument pas ! s'exclama Harry, je la respecte trop pour ça.

Ron prit à son tour la parole :

Tu l'as déjà plaqué une première fois, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'elle ne souffrira pas à nouveau ?

IL A QUOI ? s'horrifièrent tous les autres rouquins.

C'était pour la protéger que je l'ai quittée, mais je n'ai pas su tenir loin d'elle, c'est comme magnétique entre nous.

Tu feras donc attention à elle ? demanda Georges.

Plus qu'à ma propre vie ! déclara Harry.

Bien, je crois que le jeune Potter ne veut que du bien à notre sœur, vous ne croyez pas ? dit Bill.

Oui, je crois qu'ils peuvent sortir ensemble, annonça Georges.

Mais, commença Charlie, si tu lui fais à nouveau du mal…

Ça ira mal pour toi ! conclurent-ils tous en cœur.

Bill donna un petit coup de baguette et le tribunal disparut.

Ça va Harry ? Pas trop traumatisé ? demanda Fred en souriant.

Ça va, oui ! répondit Harry sarcastiquement, j'ai presque eu peur.

Je trouve que vous formez un très beau couple, Ginny et toi, dit sagement Bill.

Merci…

Tu peux disposer maintenant, dit Charlie en rigolant. On t'aime bien, Harry, tu le sais, mais si tu fais du mal à Ginny…

Ça n'arrivera pas ! Et moi aussi, je vous aimeuuuh, répondit Harry sur le ton de la conversation bien que gêné, malgré tout.

Après le Conseil Weasley, Harry et Ginny passèrent de splendides vacances pouvant vivre leur amour au grand jour, allant faire des petites balades en amoureux, ou restant simplement ensemble à discuter, mais aussi en jouant au Quidditch avec Ron et les frères Weasley qui étaient à la maison sur le moment. Ron et Hermione se retrouvaient bien souvent seuls et en étaient les premiers gênés, mais après tout, ça pourrait faire avancer leur couple, se disait Harry, un peu honteux de les « abandonner ». Il se demandait comment ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre et plaisantait souvent sur ce sujet avec Ginny.

La fin des vacances arrivait à grands pas et Harry et Ginny profitaient un maximum de ces derniers moments passés ensemble. Ils décidèrent de faire une dernière promenade en amoureux et partirent donc se balader dans la forêt bordant le petit village de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule (NA : je sais plus trop comment ça s'écrit, mais je ne sais plus dans quel tome ils en parlent alors :S).

Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient une fois de plus pour s'embrasser, un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre et une dizaine de Mangemorts apparurent devant eux avec en tête Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback.

Alors, Bébé Potter et sa petite chérie se promène ? demanda Bellatrix narquoisement.

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, répondit Harry sur la défensive.

Ohh, mais en rien, le Maître sera content de le savoir… Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre que ça l'intéressera vu que vous serez morts quand je lui dirai, enfin je vais voir...

Ginny serra fortement la main de Harry et tous deux dégainèrent discrètement leur baguette. De toutes façons, face à dix Mangemorts, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Je serai à nouveau sa plus fidèle Mangemort quand je t'aurai livré à lui, Potter, continua Bellatrix. Alors c'est simple, je vais d'abord tuer ta petite rouquine devant toi, puis je t'amènerai au Maître.

Tu n'oserais pas, tu sais très bien que je suis surprotégé, si tu lance un quelconque sort, tu seras immédiatement repérée, répondit Harry, espérant la déstabiliser.

Il espérait vraiment qu'elle croirait à ce qu'il disait, car personne n'était au courant qu'ils étaient ici, si ce n'est Ron et Hermione à qui ils avaient fait promettre de ne rien dire.

Ne nous prends pas pour des cons, Potter, s'écria Greyback, on a vérifié et tu n'as dit à absolument aucun de tes protecteurs que tu étais ici.

Bon, assez discuté ! s'exclama Bellatrix en brandissant sa baguette vers Ginny, Avada…

NON ! hurla Harry en se plaçant devant elle.

…Kedavra AAAH!

Un corps tomba au sol…


	5. Réprimandes, Râteau et Rentrée

Chapitre 5 : Réprimandes, Râteau et Rentrée _Un corps tomba au sol…_

Harry et Ginny n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, ils allaient se retourner pour voir d'où venait ce secours providentiel quand Remus et Tonks transplanèrent à leurs côtés, les empoignèrent et retransplanèrent avec Harry et Ginny, sous les yeux des Mangemorts qui, comme eux, étaient plutôt… surpris !

Ils réapparurent dans la clairière située a quelques mètres du Terrier.

Alors j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il vous a pris de vous échapper comme ça ? demanda sèchement Remus.

Je… commença Harry.

Nous… bégaya Ginny.

Vous vouliez roucouler tranquillement et prendre un risque à tout moment ! s'exclama Tonks furieuse. Mais enfin, Harry ! Tu n'imagines pas toutes les mesures mises en place pour ta sécurité. Et tu disparais, simplement pour être seul avec Ginny ! C'est carrément irresponsable.

Si Tonks et moi n'étions pas arrivés à temps et que Tonks n'avait pas stupéfixé Bellatrix, un de vous deux ne serait plus là à l'heure qu'il est ! Je croyais pouvoir vous faire confiance, mais je me suis trompé apparemment…Vous me décevez, vraiment… constata Remus.

Harry et Ginny ne savaient plus où se mettre. Ils étaient comme deux enfants pris en flagrant délit de vol de bonbons dans le placard de grand-mère, fixant leurs pieds, un air d'intense honte sur leurs faces couleur coquelicot.

Bon, maintenant je crois que vous devriez aller préparer vos bagages pour demain, déclara Tonks, avec un ton assez froid.

Remus, Tonks… On est vraiment désolés ! On n'aurait pas du… s'excusa Harry.

Oui, on a carrément été nuls sur ce coup là… avoua Ginny.

C'est bon, dit Remus d'un ton un peu plus cordial. Mais ne recommencez plus, c'est compris ?

Bien sûr ! répondirent les tourtereaux d'une seule voix.

Mais les réprimandes de Remus et Tonks ne furent rien comparées à ce que Mrs Weasley leur réservait. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils durent rester écouter l'effrayante Molly Weasley qui leur remontait les bretelles d'une manière phénoménale. Ça passait des larmes : « Et si j'avais perdu l'un de vous, qu'aurais-je fait ? » aux plus hauts haussements de voix : « Mr Potter et Miss Weasley, je vous interdis de sortir une fois de plus de cette maison sans m'en parler ! » et aux plus stupides punitions qui en pouvaient en résulter : «A partir de dorénavant, vous me direz EXACTEMENT où vous êtes dans la maison ! ».

Quand enfin Mrs Weasley se fut calmée, Harry et Ginny purent enfin s'éclipser.

Où est-ce que vous allez ? demanda directement Molly.

On va rejoindre Ron et Hermione en haut, Maman.

Bien !

C'est ainsi que les amoureux s'empressèrent de sortir de la cuisine et de monter les escaliers pour retrouver leur frère et amis. Ils allaient rentrer dans la chambre de Ron, quand ils entendirent que ces deux derniers discutaient.

Je… Hermione…, commença Ron, écarlate.

Oui, Ron ?

Tu sais, depuis que Harry et ma sœur sont ensemble, on se retrouve beaucoup plus souvent ensemble… Et…

Et… ? demanda Hermione, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Et je me disais que… Que ce n'était pas juste qu'il n'y ait qu'eux qui prennent du bon temps…

…

Hermione… Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait sympa qu'on sorte ensemble aussi ?

Pour t'occuper l'esprit pendant que ton meilleur ami pelote ta sœur, c'est ça ? Non, merci Ron ! Trouve-toi une Lavande-bis pour ça ! s'exclama la brunette furieuse, avant de sortir de la chambre en trombe, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Harry et Ginny n'eurent pas le temps de reculer et ils se prirent Hermione de plein fouet.

Alors comme ça, on écoute aux portes ? dit-elle, avec le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait. C'est du joli !

Et elle couru jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny.

Mon frère est vraiment un crétin… D'un romantisme sa déclaration ! dit Ginny en rogne. Bon, je vais consoler Hermione hein… A tantôt, mon cœur.

Elle lui donna un rapide baiser avant de rejoindre Hermione dans la chambre. Harry respira un grand coup, puis rentra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur son lit, le regard dans le vide.

Ron…

Quoi ? T'es venu me narguer parce que TOI, tu as une petite amie, c'est ça ? Et que je viens de me ridiculiser et qu'apparemment tu as tout entendu ! T'es content ?

Ron, calme-toi s'il te plaît ! C'est juste que… dit Harry en cherchant ses mots.

Que quoi ? Que je suis qu'un pauvre nul ? Te fatigue pas, j'avais remarqué !

Ron, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ma faute, ni celle de Ginny ! Et qu'on fait un maximum pour qu'enfin vous vous mettiez ensemble ! On resterait bien plus souvent avec vous si vous sortiez enfin ensemble ! Mais ce n'est pas non plus sous nos yeux que ça se passerait ! C'est pour ça que Ginny et moi passons autant de temps ensemble !

Tu crois que j'ai une chance avec Hermione ? demanda Ron étonné.

Bien sûr que je le pense ! Et Ginny le pense aussi ! ça fait des années que tout le monde s'attend à ce que vous vous mettiez ensemble.

Mais… Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle repoussé alors ?

Ron… ça m'ennuie de dire ça, tu as vraiment fait l'idiot. A mon avis, de la façon dont tu lui as présenté la chose, c'était comme si tu lui proposais de faire le bouche-trou.

J'avais pas pensé à ça… Mais c'est tellement difficile ! T'as pas eu à faire de déclaration à ma sœur, toi !

Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai eu de la chance ! A mon avis, il faudra prendre ton mal en patience et montrer à Hermione que tu tiens vraiment à elle… Mais prends ton temps ! Comme je la connais, elle n'est pas prête de te pardonner de sitôt.

Ouais… Et au fait, j'ai pas rêvé, j'ai bien entendu ma mère exercer ses cordes vocales ?

Non, tu n'as pas rêvé… En fait…

Et Harry expliqua à Ron ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi.

i Du côté des filles… /i 

Quand Ginny rentra dans la chambre, elle trouva Hermione couchée sur son lit, le visage bien caché par l'oreiller.

Mione ?

…

Hermione, arrête de te faire du mal ! Mon frère n'est qu'un abruti, mais tu sais très bien qu'il a bon fond…

Hermione se redressa.

Pourquoi est-il comme ça avec moi ?

Si tu veux mon avis, il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'a qu'un rêve : sortir avec toi.

Mais pourquoi est-il si blessant ? Déjà l'année passée avec Lavande… Je ne le comprends plus moi !

Ecoute Hermione, Ron n'a jamais eu une grande psychologie et encore moins de connaissances dans l'art d'approcher une fille… Il faut que tu lui laisses le temps de perfectionner ses techniques ! On va lui donner des leçons.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

D'accord, mais ne les faites pas durer trop longtemps vos « leçons »… J'en ai marre, moi ! Qu'est-ce que je vous envie, Harry et toi…

C'est vrai qu'on a eu de la chance de se trouver ! avoua Ginny.

Dis, au fait, j'ai entendu ta mère hurler… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Et Ginny entama la petite histoire.

C'est ainsi que dans deux chambres du Terrier, on parlait d'un après-midi plutôt mouvementé…

Le lendemain matin, les quatre amis étaient prêts pour retourner à Poudlard, qui, après de nombreux débat, avait fini par être rouvert pour une nouvelle année scolaire.

Quand des membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent pour les accompagner, Molly leur dit :

Oh, mes chéris, je n'ai pas le droit de venir avec vous ! Ce serait une perte de temps ! Je dois donc vous dire au revoir maintenant ! Vous allez me manquer !

Elle serra tour à tour chacun des quatre adolescents et après les dernières recommandations, ils purent sortir de la maison.

On se revoit à Noël, si tout va bien ! Prenez soin de vous, mes chéris !

Arrivés à la gare, ils remercièrent leurs protecteurs, puis montèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Là, ils se cherchèrent un compartiment qu'il ne tardèrent pas à trouver. Neville et Luna ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Ils étaient très contents de les revoir et furent contents de constater que Harry et Ginny étaient à nouveau ensemble. Ils discutèrent de leurs vacances, se chicanant gaiement. Apparemment, il y avait anguille sous roche entre Neville et Luna… Affaire à suivre !

Peu de temps après, Hermione et Ron durent partir pour aller à la réunion des Préfets, se demandant vraiment qui étaient les nouveaux Préfets en Chef.

Alors qu'ils discutaient des dernières inventions (que Neville trouvaient épatantes et Luna… spéciales), Dean et Seamus firent irruption dans le compartiment.

Salut tout le monde ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Salut Dean, Seamus, content de vous revoir les gars !

Il paraissait évident que Dean avait une idée bien précise dans la tête, mais il fit d'abord parler un peu tout le monde de ses vacances, Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas encore dit qu'ils ressortaient ensemble quand Dean s'adressa à Ginny :

Gin, je pourrais te parler… Seul à seul ?

Heu… Bien sûr ! répondit-elle.

Ils sortirent du compartiment et Harry bouillonait intérieurement. Un malaise s'installait et Seamus essayait de détendre l'atmosphère en racontant des blagues quand Ginny revint, l'air furieux. Seamus s'éclipsa discrètement.

Cet idiot a commencé à me parler de Quidditch et je lui ai demandé d'aller droit au but et il m'a embrassé !

Il va me payer ça ! s'emballa Harry.

Heu… Harry, désolée de te contredire, mais je crois que Dean ignorait que tu sortais avec Ginny, déclara Luna calmement.

Ouais, c'est vrai…

De toutes façons, il s'est ramassé la gifle du siècle ! dit Ginny fièrement.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. C'est ce moment que choisirent Ron et Hermione pour revenir en se hurlant dessus.

Hermione, bon sang, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

C'est mon choix ! Je n'avais pas envie que tu m'ennuies avec ça pendant toutes les vacances !

Mais quand même, on est censé être tes amis, non !

Des amis qui sortent ensemble pour s'occuper, c'est ça ?

Oh allez hein ! Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

Dites les amoureux, arrêtez un peu de vous disputer, dit sarcastiquement Harry.

Cette remarque eut l'effet escompté. Ils arrêtèrent tout de suite de parler pour devenir aussi rouge que les tulipes de la tante Pétunia.

Et pourquoi Ron est-il encore mécontent ? demanda Ginny, tout aussi ironique.

Je crois que j'ai deviné, Ginny, dit Neville en désignant l'insigne étincelante de Préfète en Chef épinglée sur la robe de sorcière d'Hermione.

Bravo Hermione ! ça ne pouvait pas ne pas être toi ! dit Harry.

Félicitations Hermione ! dirent les autres en cœur.

Merci, répondit la concernée en rougissant.

Ron, tu n'as rien à dire à Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

Humpf… 'scuse-moi. Félicitations…

Qui est l'autre Préfet en Chef ? s'enquit Neville.

C'est Ernie Macmillan, répondit Hermione, heureusement, le système a changé et nous ne devons plus partager une salle commune. Avec le retour de Voldemort, McGo a préféré que les élèves soient rassemblés un maximum et donc qu'il n'y ait pas deux élèves à part, dans une autre salle commune.

Effectivement un tête à tête avec Ernie, bien qu'il soit sympa, c'est pas le top… dit Harry. Et sinon quoi de neuf ?

Il y a une nouvelle en 6ème qui vient d'Amérique, de l'institut des sorcières, je crois.

Ah bon ? Et tu sais pourquoi elle vient ici ? demanda Harry.

Aucune idée… avoua Hermione.

Tu l'as vue ? Elle ressemble à quoi ?

J'sais pas du tout, mais je sais qu'on devra bien faire attention à ce qu'elle s'intègre ! On verra ce soir…

Le trajet se finit sans autre événement notable. A la descente du train, tous les élèves de la deuxième à septième année montèrent dans les calèches pour se rendre au château. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils s'installèrent et attendirent tous avec impatience l'arrivée des premières année, leur répartition et enfin le banquet.

Quand les minuscules élèves arrivèrent enfin, suivis par une fille bien plus âgée et le professeur Flitwick qui portait le Choixpeau magique, le silence se fit dans la pièce.

Une fois tous les jeunes élèves répartis dans les différentes maisons, le professeur Flitwick prit la parole :

Une nouvelle élève qui vient de l'institut des sorcières de Salem, aux Etats-Unis vient terminer ses études à Poudlard et rentrera directement en 6ème année. Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Emily Cooper !

La jeune fille s'avança timidement vers le Choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête. Après un court instant, le Choixpeau rendit son verdict : « GRYFFONDOR ! »

Une véritable ovation se déclencha à la table rouge et or et Emily fut donc très bien accueillie. Elle s'installa avec d'autres élèves de 6ème année, à côté de Ginny. Ils se présentèrent tour à tour. Ce fut Ginny qui finit :

Moi c'est Ginny Weasley, et voici mon petit copain, Harry Potter, Ron, mon frère et Hermione, meilleure amie de Harry, Ron et moi.

Enchantée, répondit Emily

Nous de même, dirent les autres.

Harry fut soulagé que la jeune fille n'ait pas poussé une exclamation de surprise en entendant son nom, ça faisait du bien d'être considéré comme normal par quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas.

Le professeur McGonagall réclama le silence et fit le traditionnel discours de début d'année :

Chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, ou le bon retour, à Poudlard. Suite au décès de notre très cher professeur Dumbledore, l'école a failli ne pas rouvrir, mais nous sommes là, tous ensemble, pour une nouvelle année. Pour permettre à Poudlard de continuer de fonctionner, de nouvelles mesures de sécurité ont été mises en place et vous êtes priés de vous tenir à carreau ! Si jamais vous ne respectez pas le règlement, nous n'hésiterons pas à sévir ! Notre concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que tout objet venant du magasin des jumeaux Weasley « Sorciers Facétieux » est interdit. Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous annonce que le professeur Slughorn a bien voulu rester parmi nous une année de plus pour vous enseigner l'art des potions. Je continuerai également à vous enseigner la métamorphose. Et pour terminer, je vous demande d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Kingsley Shakelbot !

La salle éclata en applaudissement. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient heureusement surpris du nouveau poste de ce membre de l'Ordre, mais étaient contents d'être sûrs d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en la matière.

Et bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne année à tous, termina la nouvelle directrice.


	6. On se remet dans le bain

Chapitre 6 : On se remet dans le bain 

Le rythme scolaire se remettait peu à peu en place, et, s'en même que Harry et ses amis s'en rendent compte, une semaine était déjà passée.

Cette semaine avait été particulièrement éprouvante, tous les professeurs n'ayant pas manqué de leur tenir un long discours sur l'importance des ASPICs. A la grande horreur de Harry, Ron et d'Hermione, Cormac McLagen, dont ils croyaient être enfin débarrassés avait raté son année et se retrouvait, du coup, dans leur classe. « ça promet d'être une bonne année », marmonna Ron, toujours pas remis du fait qu'Hermione était sortie avec ce type.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient, dès leur arrivée au collège, entamé leurs recherches à la bibliothèque sur le fameux R.A.B, mais aussi sur les endroits où pourraient se trouver les autres Horcruxes et les résultats étaient peu concluants : ils n'avaient encore trouvé aucun sorcier pouvant avoir pour initiales R.A.B.

Loin de baisser les bras, le trio avait également fait des recherches dans les livres de la Salle sur Demande et parcouru les nombreux couloirs du château, questionnant les tableaux ou cherchant le moindre indice pouvant les mettre sur la bonne piste.

Finalement, les recherches ne les menant à rien et Hermione harcelant incessamment Harry pour qu'il la laisse écrire à Remus, celui-ci finit par accepter et Hermione écrit une lettre au loup-garou peu explicite, lui demandant simplement s'il ne connaissait pas quelqu'un qui ait ou ait eu les initiales R.A.B.

En plus du travail scolaire et de leurs recherches, Harry devait assumer ses responsabilités de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor. Il devait faire des sélections pour trouver un nouveau poursuiveur, Katie Bell ayant fini ses études à Poudlard. Il avait décidé de ne pas refaire de sélections pour les autres joueurs, l'équipe de l'année précédente le satisfaisant très bien.

C'est ainsi que le samedi matin, une grande partie des Gryffondor se retrouva sur le terrain de Quidditch pour assister à la sélection du nouveau Poursuiveur. Il n'y avait « qu'une » vingtaine d'élèves qui se présentaient et Harry poussa un juron quand il vit certains « éléments indésirables ».

Gardant son sang froid, il s'approcha des élèves apeurés ou défiants et dit :

Alors, McLagen tu dégages et tous les premières aussi !

Potter ! C'est du favoritisme, tu ne peux pas refuser des élèves au-dessus de la deuxième année. Tu es obligé de me laisser passer les essais, s'insurgea McLagen.

Ah oui ? demanda le reste de l'équipe qui venait d'arriver près de son capitaine.

Parfaitement ! les défia McLagen, un peu inquiet, quand même.

Les sept membres de l'équipe dégainèrent leurs baguettes en même temps et lancèrent divers sorts sur le « pauvre » jeune homme. C'est ainsi que le Gryffondor se retrouva à cracher des limaces en dansant la salsa, la tête en bas, suspendu dans l'air. Mais, peu à peu, il devint rouge, puis bleu, vert, jaune… pour finir à une espèce de couleur brunâtre et s'évanouit.

Harry se tourna vers les premières années qui allaient quitter le terrain :

Apportez-moi ça à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît… Et dites-lui, s'il se réveille, qu'il peut aller trouver McGo, si ça l'amuse, mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce qu'elle sévisse.

Bien, monsieur Potter ! répondirent-ils, gênés.

Quand ils se furent éloignés, Demelza se tourna vers Harry :

Et ben dis donc ! T'es respecté toi !

Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois, rétorqua-t-il en bombant le torse.

Tous les gens présents éclatèrent de rire.

Bon ! Assez rigolé ! s'exclama Harry en reprenant son sérieux. On est là pour les sélections et pas pour autre chose.

Après deux bonnes d'essais en tous genres et à la grande surprise de tous, ce fut une fille de 2ème année qui excellait. Elle était très petite, mais extrêmement agile. Sa petite taille lui permettait de prendre encore plus de vitesse et de se fondre facilement dans le décor pour attaquer très facilement par surprise. Ron ne la voyait jamais arriver et ne sut pratiquement arrêter aucun but.

Et bien, je crois que, sans conteste, c'est toi qui est choisie, déclara Harry, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Selena Dubois, répondit-elle, heureuse d'être prise.

Tu es de la famille d'Olivier ? demanda Harry, comprenant mieux d'où lui viendrait ce don.

C'est mon grand frère, dit-elle fièrement.

Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant ! Ben… Bienvenue dans l'équipe, ma foi !

Ouais, bienvenue parmi nous, renchérit Ron.

Après dix minutes, les félicitations stoppèrent et la jeune fille put enfin respirer.

On se retrouve lundi soir pour le premier entraînement ? proposa Harry.

Pas de problème !

Avec ce début d'année mouvementé, Harry n'avait absolument pas passé de temps avec Ginny. Bien que celle-ci était souvent à ses côtés, ils n'avaient jamais eu de moment d'intimité depuis la rentrée. C'est pourquoi après les sélections, Harry retint Ginny près de lui :

ça te dirait de passer le reste de la journée avec moi, ma belle ?

Ah ! Monsieur Potter se rend enfin compte que j'existe !

Je suis vraiment désolé, Gin… Ce n'est pas l'envie d'être avec toi qui me manquait pourtant ! Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail… J'en ai toujours d'ailleurs…

Excuses acceptées ! Enfin… Si tu rattrapes le temps perdu convenablement maintenant !

Je m'en ferai un plaisir, répondit-il avec enjouement.

C'est ainsi qu'après un long baiser, il la traîna jusqu'au château, pour ensuite la conduire à la Salle sur Demande qu'il demanda confortable.

Installés confortablement dans un grand fauteuils, les amoureux discutaient de tout et de rien, entre deux baisers. Ginny aborda finalement un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur et qu'elle n'avait jamais osé aborder avec Harry :

Harry… J'aimerais que tu me parles de ta … mission…

Oh Gin ! On est si bien, là, tous les deux… Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment !

Mais nous n'avons jamais l'occasion de parler tranquillement, tous les deux, justement. Ron et Hermione sont bien au courant, eux ! Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas assez, c'est ça ?

Ginny… C'est injuste de le prendre comme ça ! Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Mais c'est un sujet douloureux pour moi.

Je voudrais simplement que tu partages ta douleur avec moi, murmura-t-elle.

Très bien… Mais promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver et de rester calme et surtout de garder ça pour toi.

Promis !

Et Harry lui raconta tout. De la prophétie aux Horcruxes, tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Quand il eut fini, il dit à Ginny, la voix brisée :

Tu sais tout… T'es contente ?

… Je m'attendais à quelque chose dans ce genre…. Dit-elle simplement. Harry, laisse-moi t'aider, je t'en prie.

Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire pour l'instant… On fait beaucoup de recherches avec Ron et Hermione.

Je vous aiderai pour les recherches ! Au moins, je passerai plus de temps avec toi !

Et ils discutèrent encore longtemps comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que leurs ventres leur rappellent qu'ils avaient sauté le dîner et qu'il était temps de se rendre au souper.

En descendant vers la Grande Salle, ils rattrapèrent justement Ron et Hermione qui s'y rendaient également. Ils finirent donc le trajet ensemble, Ron se retenant avec peine de demander à Harry ce qu'il avait fait avec sa sœur.

Alors que la Grande Salle était pleine et qu'ils avaient presque fini de manger, le professeur McGonagall réclama le silence :

Chers élèves, j'ai une annonce à vous faire ! Je voulais vous annoncer qu'il y aura un bal à Halloween, cette année. Par ces temps sombres, la moindre possibilité permettant d'amener un peu de joie dans le château est la bienvenue. C'est pourquoi je charge les préfets, dès maintenant de préparer cet événement.

Après cette annonce, un grand brouhaha emplit la Salle, chacun étant excité, particulièrement les septièmes année et les rares sixième année qui avaient connu le bal qui s'était déroulé trois ans auparavant pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry se tourna vers Ginny et d'un simple regard, il fut convenu qu'ils y allaient ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les élèves déjeunaient, parlant toujours du futur bal, les hiboux arrivèrent avec le courrier. Ce moment n'était plus vraiment attendu car, bien souvent, les hiboux apportaient des mauvaises nouvelles. La Grande Salle devenait instantanément calme quand un hibou chargé d'une enveloppe noire, annonçant un ou plusieurs décès, se déposait devant un élève horrifié.

Ce jour-là, une enveloppe noire fut déposée devant Seamus Finnigan alors qu'il mangeait en compagnie de Parvati Patil, sa toute nouvelle petite amie, et de Dean, son meilleur ami. A sa vue, il pâlit et se mit à trembler, réussissant cependant à ouvrir l'enveloppe. L'activité autour de lui s'était sensiblement ralentie, chaque élève de Gryffondor guettant avec inquiétude sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Laissant la lettre sur la table, il sortit de la Salle en courant, Parvati à sa suite.

C'est Ron, se trouvant en face de lui, qui prit la lettre et murmura simplement :

Ses parents…

Pas besoin d'en dire plus… toute la table se tut…

Quand Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny quittèrent à leur tour la Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur cours, Hermione leur dit d'une voix étouffée :

Rémus m'a répondu… Il n'a pas eu besoin de chercher loin : Régulus Andrew Black !

Le frère de Sirius !

Le frère de Sirius…


	7. Bonne nouvelle et fouilles

J'me suis rendu compte que ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas posté de nouveau chapitre…

Mais étant donné que j'ai écrit jusqu'au onzième, une fois arrivés là, les publications seront beaucoup moins fréquentes encore, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à m'y mettre…

(Vous êtes effectivement tout à fait en droit de vous demander pourquoi j'ai commencé à écrire mdr)

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

Chachou Potter

**Chapitre 7 : Bonne nouvelle et fouilles**

_"- Remus m'a répondu… Il n'a pas eu besoin de chercher loin : Regulus Andrew Black !_

_- Le frère de Sirius !_

_- Le frère de Sirius…"_

Depuis que Remus leur avait répondu, Harry ne cessait de se demander comment découvrir si Regulus avait détruit l'Horcruxe ou pas. Il avait décidé de se rendre au 12, Square Grimmaurd dès le week-end suivant.

Mais il y avait encore une semaine à attendre avant de pouvoir, peut-être, en savoir plus… D'ici-là, il aurait sûrement découvert le prétexte pour lequel il se rendait là, si quelqu'un de l'Ordre le surprenait.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous en silence (depuis la nouvelle de la mort des parents de Seamus, on n'osait pas trop manifester une quelconque gaieté en sa compagnie), un hibou vint apporter une lettre à Ron, celui-ci se demanda qui pouvait lui écrire car il ne reconnaissait pas l'oiseau, mais se dépêcha de l'ouvrir. Après un court temps de lecture, il se tourna vers ses meilleurs amis avec une expression très heureuse sur le visage :

- C'est une lettre de Fred et Georges. Bill a réussi à attraper Greyback ! leur expliqua-t-il

- Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Demanda Hermione, une lueur de méfiance dans les yeux.

- J'ai une tête à plaisanter sur ce sujet-là ? S'exclama Ron, indigné.

- Non, c'est vrai, excuse-moi ! Mais c'est vrai GENIAL ! S'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, avant de devenir aussi rouge que les cheveux du rouquin.

Ron n'en menait pas large, non plus, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Hermione s'écarta, toujours très gênée par cet élan de bonheur… imprévu. Elle reprit d'une voix timide :

- Pas vrai, Harry ?

Harry, qui, jusque là, n'avait pas réagi, sortit de son nuage :

- Hum, excusez-moi, oui, c'est vraiment formidable !

Bill avait toujours rêvé de se venger de ce salaud, depuis qu'il l'a défiguré… avoua Ron rêveusement, reprenant peu à peu un visage de couleur normale.

- Je me disais… reprit Harry. Les jumeaux ne t'ont pas dit ce qu'ils avaient fait de Greyback ? Ils l'ont livré au Ministère ?

- J'espère que non ! Ce serait une stupide erreur… dit Hermione.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, répondit Harry. Ce type mérite d'être condamné à mort… C'est tout !

- Entièrement d'accord ! Appuya Ron.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'apprendre la nouvelle à Ginny qui en fut tout aussi heureuse et à la moindre occasion, ils se retrouvaient pour en discuter dans un coin plus discret tous les quatre. Ils étaient vraiment contents qu'il y ait un Mangemort en moins dans la nature, mais ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire circuler la nouvelle avant qu'on le leur permette.

Ginny, qui se demandait ce qu'était ce malaise entre Ron et Hermione qui subsistait depuis le début de la journée, attrapa Harry par le col alors qu'il allait aller au cours de Potion avec ses amis.

- Dites-donc, monsieur Potter, n'auriez-vous pas une petite anecdote croustillante qui m'expliquerait le comportement de mon frère et de ma meilleure amie ? Demanda-t-elle avec engouement.

- J'étais dans la lune quand il s'est passé quelque chose, Miss Weasley, répondit Harry sur le même ton, mais je crois qu'Hermione s'est jeté dans les bras de Ron en apprenant la nouvelle !

- Ah bon ? Seulement ? S'exclama Ginny, déçue.

- Et oui, un rien perturbe mes meilleurs amis, ma chère et tendre ! Maintenant puis-je disposer, avant de me ramasser une retenue par ce cher Sluggy, qui ne m'a plus tellement à la bonne, depuis que je n'ai plus ce fameux don en potion ?

- Bien sûr, très cher, décampez, je vous prie !

Harry tournait le dos à sa petite amie et allait partir quand celle-ci le retint :

- Une seconde, Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

- Heu… non, répondit le jeune homme, déconcerté.

- Comment ça, non ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui bondissant dessus pour l'embrasser, à tout à l'heure, mon ptit chou.

- Mon ptit chou ?

- Mon ptit chou !

- Mais c'est d'un ridicule !

- Tu t'y feras, mon ptit chou, déclara Ginny en ricanant, avant de reprendre d'un faux ton sérieux. Bon allez, dégage maintenant, parce que j'aimerais t'avoir ce soir et que tu ne sois pas en retenue ! A tantôt !

Et elle partit.

Harry se vit retirer 20 points à Gryffondor pour retard injustifié, mais le professeur Slughorn ne jugea pas utile de le garder en retenue ce soir. Il n'a sûrement pas encore oublié l'épisode du souvenir qu'Harry a réussi à lui soutirer.

Le lendemain matin, une ancienne photo de Greyback s'étalait en couverture de la Gazette du sorcier.

_"Le célèbre Mangemort Fenrir Greyback, capturé par le Ministère_

_Hier, en fin d'après-midi, le renommé Auror Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol-Œil, a amené au Ministère le corps sans vie du loup-garou ayant tué tant d'innocents. L'Auror a déclaré avoir réussi à capturer Greyback grâce à l'aide de Bill Weasley, le fils d'Arthur Weasley, travaillant à la Banque Gringott's._

_Pour plus d'informations, reportez-vous à nos articles en pages 2 à 10."_

- Sans vie ? S'étonna Ron. Mais il était encore en vie quand les jumeaux m'ont envoyé la lettre.

- A mon avis, les membres de l'Ordre ont trouvé plus judicieux de le rendre au Ministère hors d'état de nuire… Il aurait encore réussi à s'échapper, fit remarquer judicieusement Harry. Tu ne crois pas, Hermione ?

- Oh, si sûrement ! Et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Je me demande comment ils l'ont tué…

- J'espère qu'il a souffert, en tous cas ! S'exclama Ron avec une expression vengeresse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- Oh Ron ! S'indigna Hermione. C'était peut-être un monstre, mais quand même !

- Tiens, tu me reparles toi ! Dit Ron sarcastiquement.

- C'était toi qui ne me parlais pas ! Rétorqua Hermione.

- Et comme d'habitude, c'est ma faute !

- Bon sang Ronald Weasley, quand est-ce que tu grandiras ?

Le ton montait de plus en plus quand un troupeau de filles de troisième année, Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle confondues interrompirent la dispute.

- Ronald Weasley, tu… tu es bien le frère de Bill Weasley ? Demanda l'une d'entre elles en rougissant furieusement.

- Oui, je suis son frère, pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Waw ! Ça doit être génial ! Tu es aussi courageux que lui ? S'emballa une autre fille.

- Heu… Même plus ! Répondit celui-ci fièrement.

Toutes les filles se mirent à glousser. Quand Ron se leva, elles l'accompagnèrent hors de la salle et Hermione paraissait carrément indignée.

- Mais enfin, elles sont ridicules ces filles ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent, d'abord ! Commença Hermione.

- Oh, Herm', c'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de nous piquer une crise de jalousie ! S'exclama Harry en se levant, entraînant Ginny à sa suite.

- JE NE FAIS PAS UNE CRISE DE JALOUSIE ! Hurla la brunette.

- Nonnnn, Hermione, tu ne fais pas une crise de jalousie ! Dit Harry sur un ton peu convaincant, avant de partir en courant.

- HARRY POTTER, reviens ici tout de suite !

Mais il était déjà loin.

Le week-end arrivait enfin et Harry avait tout prévu, pour son petit voyage à Londres. Il avait décidé de jouer franc jeu et avait été trouver le professeur McGonagall en milieu de semaine, lui demandant de le laisser aller au Quartier général de l'Ordre.

_FLASH BACK_

Harry s'avançait vers le bureau de McGonagall, à la fin d'un cours de Métamorphoses.

- Professeur, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

- Bien sûr Potter, c'est à quel sujet ? Vous n'avez pas de difficulté en cours, je crois ! Vous avez parfaitement réussi à transformer votre bureau en cochon… Que me vaut donc l'honneur de votre visite ?

- J'aimerais me rendre au QG de l'Ordre, ce week-end ?

- Ah oui ? Et pour quelle raison, Potter ?

- Professeur, si je pouvais vous le dire, je le ferais ! Mais c'est un secret qui ne m'appartient pas, j'ai promis au professeur Dumbledore de n'en parler à personne, alors s'il vous plaît… Pourrais-je m'y rendre ?

- Je suppose que si je vous dis non, vous réussirez quand même à y aller… soupira McGo.

- En effet, professeur, c'est très important !

- Très bien, Potter ! Et voulez-vous me dire comment vous comptez y aller ?

- Je me disais… commença Harry, que vous me laisseriez bien utiliser la Poudre à Cheminette de votre bureau…

- Ah, Potter ! Vous ne changerez donc jamais !

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Avant de monter au bureau de la directrice, le samedi soir, Harry alla prévenir Hermione de son départ. Celle-ci n'avait pas encore très bien digéré ce qu'Harry avait dit, mais lui souhaita quand même bonne chance, avant de lui demander d'un ton amer s'il allait maintenant prévenir Ron.

- Si je le retrouve, dit Harry en souriant, il est toujours fourré avec ses groupies…

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elles exagèrent ? Sérieusement, Harry… dit-elle d'un ton piteux.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais Ron a toujours tellement voulu avoir un peu de « gloire », il n'allait pas la refuser, maintenant qu'elle se présentait à lui ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Mione, ça lui passera.

- Je suis heureuse pour la famille Weasley qu'elle ait un peu de succès pour ce qu'a fait Bill, même s'ils s'imaginent au Ministère que c'est Maugrey qui a attrapé Greyback grâce à Bill et non que Bill l'ait attrapé lui-même, comme dans la réalité. Mais je voudrais que Ron redevienne… normal.

- Je te redis de ne pas t'inquiéter ! Ron se rendra bientôt compte de ses priorités, et les filles finiront bien par se lasser de lui.

- C'est sûr ! Enfin le bon côté de l'histoire, c'est que les Weasley n'auront plus de problèmes financiers avant un bout de temps

- Pour une fois, le Ministère a bien réagi, c'était une bonne idée, cette prime allouée aux familles ayant dénoncé un Mangemort, ou l'ayant localisé.

- Une merveilleuse idée, même ! Je crois qu'elle vient de Griselda Marchebank, la présidente de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques, tu te souviens d'elle ?

- Evidemment, dit Harry. Bon, je dois y aller, à demain, Hermione.

Harry passa vite dire au revoir à Ginny, puis essaya de trouver Ron, en vain. « Il faudra vraiment que je parle avec lui, quand je reviendrais, pensa Harry, il va trop loin »

Quand il arriva devant le bureau directorial, il donna le mot de passe aux Gargouilles :

- Fruitella.

Il sourit en repensant à la tête qu'il avait fait quand le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit le mot de passe, avant que celle-ci ne lui dise qu'elle voulait rendre hommage, en quelque sorte, à Dumbledore, en donnant à son bureau, un mot de passe qu'il aurait pu choisir.

La directrice l'attendait, assise sur le siège qu'occupait autrefois, le grand Albus Dumbledore.

- Je commençais à me demander si vous ne vous étiez pas dégonflé, Potter, déclara-t-elle.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, j'ai été retardé.

- Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant le pot de Poudre de Cheminette, et soyez rentré avant Minuit !

- Très bien, professeur.

Ça lui laissait 5 heures, ça devrait être suffisant.

Quand il débarqua dans la cuisine de l'Ordre, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à tous les gens qui pourraient être là. En effet, un grand nombre de personne se trouvaient à table, en train de manger. Parmi eux, Tonks, Remus, Bill, Fleur, des membres de l'Ordre qu'il ne connaissait pas et…

- Harry ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Mrs Weasley. Il n'est rien arrivé au moins ?

- Je viens pour faire des recherches, ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Weasley.

- J'espère que le professeur McGonagall est prévenu !

- Bien sûr, je l'ai prévenue Mrs Weasley ! Je vous laisse, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Viens au moins manger quelque chose !

- Peut-être après, si je trouve ce dont j'ai besoin ! Merci Mrs Weasley !

- Mais…

- Maman, tu vois bien qu'il est pressé, l'interrompit Bill. Salut Harry.

- Salut Bill, salut tout le monde ! Félicitations, Bill, à propos, c'est un beau coup que tu as fait en capturant Greyback.

- Merci, Harry.

- Je resterais bien encore discuter, mais j'ai du pain sur la planche, déclara Harry.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda Remus.

- Non, ça va, merci. A tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce et de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il mijote, dit Tonks.

- Dumbledore lui aurait confié une mission… avoua mystérieusement Remus.

- Une mission ? Demandèrent plusieurs personnes en cœur ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus… répondit le loup-garou.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était arrivé dans le grenier où tous les objets ne renfermant pas de magie noire de la famille Black étaient entreposés. Il fouilla avec précautions et plusieurs fois, il crut trouver ce qu'il cherchait par exemple, quand il trouva un vieux médaillon, mais ce n'était pas celui de Voldemort…

Après trois heures, alors qu'il commençait à se décourager, il trouva quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Un vieux livre poussiéreux ayant pour titre _« Journal intime de R.A.B. »_

Il feuilleta rapidement le carnet écrit d'une écriture typiquement masculine, pleine de ratures et arriva bien vite aux dernières pages.

Là, il trouva la réponse à la question qu'il se posait :

_"20 octobre 1980,_

_J'ai peut-être trouvé où Voldemort a caché son Horcruxe, je vais partir à sa recherche et quoi qu'il arrive, je le détruirai ! Même si je dois donner ma vie pour ça ! De toutes façons, ce Mage Noir l'a déjà détruite… J'ai trouvé un sort qui permet de détruire l'objet qu'on a en main, en mourant… Donc même si je meurs, l'Horcruxe sera hors d'état de nuire !_

_Je te dis, en tous cas, adieu, journal !"_

C'était les mots qui concluaient le fameux journal intime. Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Harry et il fourra le livret dans sa poche. 

Il comptait rentrer immédiatement à Poudlard, mais Mrs Weasley le retint :

- Allez, Harry, viens manger quelque chose ! Je suis sûre que tu as faim et encore un peu de temps.

- D'accord… répondit Harry, de mauvaise grâce.

- Dur dur de lutter contre Molly Weasley, hein Harry ! Déclara Bill.

- Et comment !

Harry mangeait tout ce que Molly lui mit dans son assiette, quand une question lui revint :

- Au fait, quand vous l'avez capturé, Greyback n'était pas encore mort, si ?

- Non, avoua Bill, mais on ne pouvait pas le livrer vivant au Ministère.

- Il aurait fini par s'échapper à nouveau, dit Fleur.

- Je peux vous demander comment vous l'avez tué ? demanda Harry en frissonnant.

- On lui a fait avaler de l'argent… C'est mortel pour un loup-garou, répondit Bill.

Harry resta encore un peu à discuter de tout et de rien avec les gens présents, c'est-à-dire juste Bill, Fleur, Mr et Mrs Weasley et Tonks, Remus étant déjà aller se coucher, fatigué par la pleine lune qui approchait.

Quand il revint à Poudlard, le bureau de McGonagall était vide et il s'empressa d'en sortir et de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor en pensant fièrement qu'il ne restait plus « _que_ » trois Horcruxes à trouver…


	8. Trahison et confidences au clair de lune

**Chapitre 8 : Trahison et confidences au clair de lune**

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il n'y avait plus que lui et Ron dans le dortoir, Ron qui était, par ailleurs, toujours au pays des rêves.

Harry décida que c'était le moment idéal pour le sermonner et secoua donc le rouquin, profondément endormi.

Seulement voilà, Ron avait toujours eu le sommeil vraiment profond et Harry criait de plus en plus fort pour le réveiller, quand il se dit qu'il ne servait à rien d'user ses cordes vocales.

Il prit sa baguette magique sur sa table de nuit et murmura « Aguamenti », la pointe de sa baguette dirigée sur la figure de Ron. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : déjà trempé, Ron se mit à hurler.

Aaaaaaah qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Bonjour, Ron ! s'exclama narquoisement Harry.

C'est toi qui m'a fait ça, Potter ? s'énerva Ron.

Peut-être bien, oui…

Tu vas le regretter ! dit Ron, s'apprêtant à frapper Harry avec son oreiller.

STOP ! Ecoute, Ron, c'est pas pour le plaisir de t'ennuyer que je t'ai réveillé. Je voudrais bien qu'on ait une petite discussion, tous les deux.

A propos de quoi ?

A propos d'Hermione et de ces groupies qui te suivent partout en bavant.

Héhé, j'ai du succès maintenant, hein, ça te déranges ? demanda-t-il, s'attendant à ce qu'Harry nie tout en bloc, farouchement.

C'est cela Ron, c'est cela… Et Hermione, dans tous ça ?

Oh, elle… Je laisse tomber, dit Ron en devenant plus sombre.

Comment ça tu laisses tomber ?

Elle est trop bien pour moi… Puis elle finit toujours par s'énerver sur moi pour une quelconque raison, j'en ai ma claque !

Mais, enfin, Ron ! On t'as déjà dit, Ginny et moi, qu'on voulait bien t'aider à la conquérir, mais il faut y mettre du tien aussi…

Beh ça fait des jours que je les attends vos cours de drague, là !

Maintenant qu'il y a un Horcruxe en moins, on pourra s'y mettre !

Un Horcruxe en moins ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai, tu l'as trouvé alors hier ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu partais ?

Je t'ai cherché Ron, je t'ai cherché… Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais d'abord laisse-moi finir ce de quoi je voulais te parler…

Vas-y !

Bon, il faut que tu envoies tes groupies balader, c'est la première chose à faire si tu veux remonter dans l'estime d'Hermione.

De toutes façons, elles commençaient à m'énerver, avoua Ron.

Parfait ! Et tu demandes pardon à Hermione, même…

Mais pardon de quoi ? Je lui ai rien fais !

Même si tu n'as rien fais ! ça va comme ça avec les filles !

Ok Chef ! C'est tout ?

Ouais…

Bon, et alors ce Horcruxe ?

Après la petite discussion entre amis, les deux Gryffondor rejoignirent Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeûner. Celle-ci dit bonjour à Harry, ignorant obstinément Ron, et le questionna sur l'Horcruxe. Harry lui fit un bref topo de la situation, puis se mit à chercher Ginny des yeux. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue aujourd'hui. La Grande Salle était pratiquement pleine. Ça discutait avec entrain à certains endroits, alors qu'à d'autres endroits, les mines sombres rappelaient qu'on était en guerre et que chaque jour, il fallait faire face à la perte de gens proches, ou non. Un fille à la table de Pouffsouffle était en larmes et paraissait inconsolable… Harry la regarda tristement, se demandant quand tout cela serait terminé.

Pendant que Harry rêvassait, Ron s'adressa à Hermione, confusément :

Hermione…

Hm ?

Je…

Hélàs, il fallut que son fan-club débarque :

Oh, Ronny ! Où étais-tu ? ça fait des heures, qu'on te cherche ! s'exclama l'une d'elles, qui semblait diriger le petit groupe.

On s'inquiétait, même ! enchérit une autre.

Ron vit le regard dédaigneux, mêlé de tristesse d'Hermione et leur dit :

Ecoutez, les filles, je n'ai plus envie d'être suivi partout non-stop ! J'ai besoin d'air et vous m'empêchez de respirer… Et m'éloignez de mes vrais amis ! Donc si vous vouliez bien me laisser tranquille, je vous en serais reconnaissant…

…

S'il vous plaît ! ajouta-t-il, voyant qu'elles ne bougeaient pas..

Mais, enfin, Ronichou ! ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? insista la groupie number one.

Non, ça ne va pas ! J'en ai ras-le-bol d'avoir sans cesse des petits chiens derrière moi ! Alors maintenant, vous DEGAGEZ !

Elles ne se le firent pas dire trois fois et détalèrent. Hermione éclata de rire.

Hermione, je voulais m'excuser de mon attitude ! enchaîna Ron à toute vitesse.

Joli spectacle… commenta Hermione en souriant.

Herm…

Tu es tout excusé Ron. J'ai beaucoup aimé la tête de cette idiote quand elle a compris ce que tu lui as dit.

J'ai vraiment été un abruti…

C'est bon, Ron, je t'assure que ça va !

Harry, sorti de sa rêverie, n'ayant toujours pas vu Ginny, clôtura la conversation :

Alala ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous disputer hein ! J'vous interromps avant que vous recommenciez… Si vous pouviez attendre un peu plus longtemps avant la prochaine dispute, ça me ferait plaisir !

Ah Ah Ah ! Très drôle Harry… dit Ron.

Oh oui ! Je me gratte sous les aisselles et je rigole ! ajouta Hermione.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent d'un drôle d'air.

Me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai entendu cette expression à la télé pendant les vacances…

Ah, la télé ! dit Ron d'un air scientifique, la boîte à images…

A ce moment, Ginny fit irruption dans la Grande Salle avec quelques autres Gryffondors et quelques Serdaigles. Elle était d'ailleurs en grande discussion avec l'un d'eux qui la retint en arrière pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit éclater de rire. Harry se sentit bouillonner intérieurement. Et quand Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, il s'exclama :

C'est qui ce bouffon ?

Bonjour, Harry ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

Ginny… ? commença Harry, menaçant.

Voyons Harry, ça sert à rien d'être jaloux !

Mais je ne suis pas jaloux !

Ah oui ?

Bien sûr… Bon alors ! C'est qui ce type ?

Je t'en ai déjà parlé ! C'est Warren Jones, un ami ! AMI ! ça te va, comme explications ? Ou il faut encore que je te dise que je le connais depuis la première année, que c'est un de mes meilleurs amis et qu'il est super sympa !

C'est bon… C'est pas la peine de le prendre comme ça !

Mais fais-moi confiance, Harry… dit Ginny, déçue.

Je te fais confiance !

Bon… La discussion est close… Et ce Horcruxe ?

Harry raconta pour la troisième fois sa soirée de la veille. Alors qu'il arrivait à la fin de son récit, un hibou entra dans la salle. Un hibou avec une enveloppe noire…

Ce dernier semblait chercher le destinataire de la terrible enveloppe qu'il portait. Alors que son regard parcourait la salle, tous les élèves retenaient leur respiration… La tension dans l'air était palpable…

Le hibou amorça sa descente du côté des Serdaigles pour se poser devant Warren, l'ami de Ginny. Ce dernier prit l'enveloppe et quitta calmement la Grande Salle.

Comme personne ne semblait capable d'aller le réconforter, Ginny se dépêcha de partir à sa suite, après un dernier regard à Harry qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, ce qui lui semblait juste.

Le lendemain, sur la première page du journal s'étalait une photo d'un homme au regard rieur, d'une allure respectable, avec un grand titre en gras i _« William Jones, directeur du Bureau international des lois magiques, sauvagement assassiné »_. /i 

Ginny avait passé des heures avec Warren, qui paraissait totalement anéanti… Elle était heureuse de pouvoir l'aider et commençait à lui arracher quelque sourire, de temps à autre.

Mais le temps passait et Harry supportait de moins en moins de voir Ginny passer autant de temps avec le jeune Serdaigle. Il lui faisait confiance, c'était certain, mais voulait, lui aussi, être avec la jolie rousse. De plus, dans les rares moments où ils étaient ensemble, elle parlait énormément de Warren et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le jalouser…

Cette situation dura jusqu'à fin septembre. Ce jour-là, Ginny venait de quitter brusquement Harry après avoir reçu un hibou de Warren quand Harry décida de la suivre, de voir ce que lui voulait le Serdaigle…

Ce dernier attendait Ginny dans un couloir du deuxième étage et la regarda arriver avec un énorme sourire satisfait lui traversant le visage.

Ginny ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas…

J'ai hésité, j'arrête pas de planter Harry ces temps-ci… Il va finir par en avoir marre ! Mais tu m'as dit que c'était urgent ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Et bien… Ce n'est pas facile à dire…

Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Warren !

Oh que oui je le sais ! Tu as vraiment été super avec moi ! J'ai traversé une période difficile mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Tu sais Ginny, j'sais pas si j'aurais réussi à garder goût à la vie sans toi…

N'exagère pas non plus… dit Ginny en rougissant.

Je n'exagère pas ! Tu es une fille vraiment exceptionnelle…

Il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux. Celle-ci frissonna. Il était de plus en plus près...

Elle murmura, dans une dernière lutte contre l'irréparable :

Mais… Non… Il y a Harry…

Au diable Harry ! répondit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Harry les regardait s'embrasser, impuissant, sentant quelque chose se briser en lui…

Tous ces beaux discours sur la confiance… Ginny s'était bien moquée de lui ! Elle semblait apprécier l'instant… prolongeant le baiser…

Il reculait dans le couloir, effaré de ce qu'il venait de voir quand il renversa une armure. Sorti de sa « transe » par le chahut provoqué, Harry partit en courant à toutes jambes…

En entendant le vacarme, Ginny et Warren s'étaient arrêté, la rousse courut voir qui avait fait ce tintamarre et aperçut, au loin, Harry… Harry qui lui faisait entièrement confiance, enfin presque… Elle l'avait trahi ! Elle jeta un dernier regard à Warren avant de partir dans l'autre direction.

Harry arrivait, furieux, à la tour d'astronomie, où il pensait avoir un peu de ce calme et de cette solitude dont il avait grand besoin. Le comportement de Ginny l'avait fortement blessé, lui, qui lui faisait entièrement confiance… Enfin bon…

« Elle doit avoir un goût tout particulier pour les orphelins » pensa-t-il amèrement.

Alors qu'il essayait de se vider l'esprit et de penser à quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus gai, assis sur le rebord de la tour, l'image du corps de Dumbledore tombant majestueusement en arrière, de cette même tour, lu revint en mémoire. Pour le quelque chose de gai… C'était raté ! Cette supplication faite à Rogue, se rendant compte de la trahison, cette expression d'intense déception, d'intense tristesse,… puis le vide…

Harry se demandait encore comment il n'avait pu empêcher ça… Ses sombres pensées lui revenaient en tête, pensées que Ginny avait su réussir à faire sortir, Ginny…

Il essaya de se remémorer les paroles de la chanson qu'elle lui avait envoyé, pour le consoler… mais c'était le noir complet !

De toutes façons, quelle importance ! Ginny s'était moquée de lui…

Soudain, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et se maudit aussitôt d'avoir oublié sa cape d'invisibilité. Restait à croiser les doigts pour que ça ne soit pas Rusard ou un professeur…

Fort heureusement, c'est une jolie jeune fille aux chevaux bruns qui arriva. Elle semblait disposer d'une grâce naturelle qui rendait sa démarche particulièrement … particulièrement gracieuse ! Harry la dévisagea… Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à poser un nom sur ce charmant visage…

Quand elle le vit, elle dit :

Oh, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que la tour était déjà… occupée !

Pas de problème… répondit Harry.

On se connaît ? demanda-t-elle.

Pas que je sache, non !

Je m'appelle Emily Cooper, j'suis arrivée à Poudlard cette année. J'étais à Salem avant.

Ah oui, la nouvelle… Moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter.

Ah… Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Harry ?

Harry fut content qu'elle ne fasse pas de remarque sur son identité. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces exclamations, des ces questions sur la mort de ses parents, de tout ça…

Oh… J'essaie de me vider l'esprit. J'en ai marre…

Bienvenue au club ! T'en as marre de quoi, toi ?

… C'est une longue histoire… J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler pour le moment, faut d'abord que je digère… Et toi ?

C'est une longue histoire aussi, mais on a le temps, non ? Si je te raconte, tu me racontes ?

Ok… accepta Harry, amusé du comportement d'Emily.

Je suis venue souvent ici, depuis le début de l'année… C'est calme… expliqua-t-elle en devenant sérieuse, et je leur échappe !

Leur… ?

Oui… Ces sales enfoirés…

Qui sont … ?

Des mecs de septième de Serpentard qui pensent qu'à se faire la p'tite nouvelle qu'a l'air si bonne, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Quels salauds ! s'exclama Harry en serrant les dents, c'est vrai qu'ils aiment particulièrement l'inconnu, ces Mangemorts !

C'est des Mangemorts ?

Heu… Ben oui, la plupart… je pensais que tu le savais.

De mieux en mieux ! Je me fais poursuivre par des sales types qui pensent qu'à tuer des gens…

Je les empêcherai de t'embêter, si tu veux. Je les hais particulièrement et je connais quelques techniques, pour les envoyer paître!

Elle sembla enchantée de la proposition, lui parla plus profondément de la peur qu'elle avait de ces monstres, du peu d'assistance qu'elle avait… Oh les filles de son dortoir sont sympas, mais ne la considéraient pas vraiment comme une amie…

Donc, c'est décidé ! Je m'en occupe, tu n'as plus rien à craindre… Le grand Harry Potter est sur le coup ! dit-il en souriant, pour la première fois depuis la discussion avant de tirer, à nouveau, une tête jusque par terre. Et puis, j'ai rien d'autre à faire maintenant…

Ce qui nous amène à ton problème… conclut Emily, changeant de sujet, retrouvant sa bonne humeur, cette promesse semblant lui faire retrouver le sourire…

Ouais… Mon problème…

Je t'écoute…

…

Tu as dit que tu m'en parlerais ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

C'est vrai… Bah c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ! Je viens de surprendre ma chère petite amie dans les bras de son, soi-disant, meilleur ami…

Ah oui… C'est joyeux effectivement… C'est Ginny Weasley, ta copine, c'est ça ?

Mon ex-copine… dit Harry sombrement.

Oui, si tu veux ! Elle est dans mon dortoir Ginny… Enfin, quand elle n'est pas avoir toi ou son ami Warren… C'est lui, le meilleur ami en question ?

Elle en parle autant ?

Ben…

Dis-moi la vérité !

Assez oui…

Emily !

Trop ! En fait, les autres filles du dortoir font des paris sur votre rupture…

C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! s'engorgea Harry. J'aurais dû me méfier…

C'est rare qu'un amour d'adolescents dure toute la vie Harry… dit sagement Emily. Mais vous devriez quand même en discuter, hein !

Quand j'aurai digéré la pilule, peut-être, mais pas maintenant en tous cas !

De toutes façons, elle doit dormir ! répondit Emily sarcastiquement.

De toutes façons, oui ! Et puis, maintenant elle peut rêver librement de son Serdaigle !

Roh, Harry ! Arrête de revenir tout le temps là-dessus ! Son frère, Ron, c'est ton meilleur ami, non ?

Oui, et alors ? Quand je pense qu'il m'avait interdit de lui faire du mal… On dirait bien que la situation est inversée ! Enfin bon ! Et sinon, raconte-moi… Salem ?

Emily raconta une grande partie de sa vie à l'institut de Salem, les amis qu'elle y avait. En même temps, Harry lui racontait ses aventures, tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard….

Vers trois heures du matin, ils se décidèrent à rentrer à la Salle Commune, tout en continuant à discuter gaiement. Alors que Harry racontait ses vacances chez les Dursley, il lui demanda :

Au fait, et toi ? Pendant les vacances tu retournes chez tes parents ?

Chez ma mère…oui…

Ton père il… il est décédé ? demanda Harry avec gêne.

Il est parti ! dit-elle sèchement.

Un malaise s'insinuait entre eux, quand Emily décida de rompre la glace :

Mais continue l'histoire avec le gonflement de ta tante ! ça devait être fameux à voir…

Ils continuèrent donc à blablater jusqu'à la Salle des Gryffondors où ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs… Ils semblaient avoir tous deux trouvé quelqu'un à qui se confier…


	9. Discussions et explications

**Chapitre 9 : Discussions & explications.**

Un brouhaha réveilla Harry le lendemain. Ses camarades de dortoir faisaient un bruit incroyable pour un lundi matin, afin de le réveiller. Et il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Cinq heures de sommeil, c'était peu, mais au moins, il se sentait l'esprit assez paisible en pensant à la soirée très agréable qu'il avait passé avec Emily.

Hélàs, il se rappela pourquoi ils avaient commencé à discuter ensemble et ça ternit cette bonne humeur… Ginny !

Il lui faudrait certainement énormément de temps pour digérer la chose, qu'elle continue de sortir avec ce bellâtre ou pas.

Les autres remarquant qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à le sortir du pays des rêves se mirent à pousser des exclamations de joies. « De vrais gamins ! » pensa Harry, mais il fut content de voir que cette « magnifique activité commune » des quatre autres garçons avait au moins arraché un sourire à Seamus, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis le décès de ses parents.

-On descend déjà, Harry, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle ! déclara Neville.

-Hmmm… D'accord…

C'est la mine sombre qu'Harry sortit de son lit, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains pour se débarbouiller et être prêt à affronter cette journée qui ne s'annonçait pas très amusante.

Alors qu'il venait de descendre dans la salle commune, une furie rousse déboula sur lui :

-Harry, faut qu'on parle ! annonça Ginny.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, dégage Weasley ! répondit-il hargneusement avant de la pousser pour qu'elle le laisse passer.

-Ça… ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… commença Ginny, en larmes, se fichant pas mal du fait que tous les gens présents dans la salle commune suivent la scène.

Arrivant à ce moment dans la pièce, Ron s'avança, menaçant, vers Harry, voyant que sa sœur était en pleurs par sa faute. Il bloqua le passage au Survivant, alors qu'il essayait de sortir de la salle.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ? Tu avais dit que tu ne la ferais pas souffrir !

Harry respira un grand coup.

-Laisse-moi passer, Ron.

-Pas avant que tu te sois excusé auprès de Ginny !

-…

-Merde, Harry, je te faisais confiance !

Ginny, qui jusque là s'était tue interrompit le « dialogue ».

-Harry…

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Ginny, c'est entre lui et moi ! l'interrompit Ron.

Ginny préféra se taire, voyant que son frère avait l'air vraiment en colère.

-Harry, réponds-moi maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ?

-…

-Bordel, Harry !

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, Ron, répondit Harry qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

-Oh, si tu as un compte à régler avec moi. Tu nous avais PROMIS de ne lui faire aucun mal et je la vois, là, en larmes, à cause de toi.

-A cause de moi, hein ? Mais, bon sang, Ron ! Je croyais que tu savais que je tenais mes promesses, moi! Dommage que tu n'aies pas demandé à ta sœur de te faire la même promesse, ça m'aurait peut-être évité le spectacle de les voir, elle et l'autre abruti de Serdaigle, s'embrassant à pleine bouche !

-…

Ron était complètement abasourdi.

-Maintenant, laisse-moi passer, Ron ! s'énerva Harry.

Ce dernier lui céda le passage.

Dans la pièce, la gêne était palpable. Tout le monde regardait en direction de Ron et de Ginny qui pleurait de plus belle. Qui aurait cru que la si belle histoire entre la rouquine et le célèbre Harry Potter se finirait de la sorte ?

Emily qui avait, elle aussi, assisté à la scène décida de partir à la suite de son nouvel ami. Elle pensait savoir où le trouver.

En arrivant en haut de la tour d'astronomie, elle vit que ses soupçons étaient confirmés.

-Alors, on sèche les cours, maintenant ?

-Salut Emily, répondit Harry, avant de tourner son regard vers le paysage splendide qui s'offraient à eux.

-Allons Harry ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer à déprimer à cause de Ronald. Tu sais bien qu'il croyait bien faire !

-J'en ai simplement marre que tout retombe toujours sur moi, Emy, c'est lourd à la longue !

Emily eut un triste sourire à l'entente du surnom de lui avait donné Harry.

-Emy… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Je… Tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle comme ça, peut-être ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Si, si, aucun problème… ça m'a juste rappelé quelqu'un qui m'appelait comme ça, il y a très longtemps…

-Ah bon ?

-Oui… Mais maintenant il est mort !

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolé Emily, je…

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Harry. Mais continue de m'appeler comme ça, ça me ferait plaisir, je t'assure.

-Très bien… Dis donc, ça te dirait de rester avec moi cette matinée ? Je n'ai aucunement l'envie d'aller à ce stupide cours d'Histoire de la Magie !

Emily accepta. « Ce n'était pas avec Hermione que j'aurais pu brosser un cours… » pensa-t-il.

Ils discutèrent encore de tout et de rien pendant le reste de la matinée, comme si la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ne leur avaient pas suffi. Jamais à cours d'idées, ils parlaient librement de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête.

Harry se dit encore que c'est quelque chose qu'il ne saurait pas faire avec ses meilleurs amis.

Bien sûr, ils savaient déconner et l'écouter, mais avec Emily, ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle ne se vexait pas pour un rien, ne s'énervait pas pour une broutille, elle était quelqu'un de très « zen ».

Quand ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, le professeur McGonagall les intercepta :

-Mr Potter, Miss Cooper, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas assisté aux cours, ce matin ?

-Oh, professeur, commença Emily, je ne m'en sentais pas la forme, j'avais une telle migraine, j'étais clouée au lit !

-Et moi, j'avais de terribles crampes d'estomac, ajouta Harry.

-Vous pensez vraiment me faire croire cela ? Et pourquoi n'avait vous pas été à l'infirmerie ? les questionna la directrice.

-Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, l'infirmière ne sait rien y faire… répondit Emily.

-J'vais déjà assez souvent à l'infirmerie comme ça, répondit à son tour Harry.

-Mouais… Dernière question : comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez arrivés ensemble, si vous étiez chacun dans votre dortoir ?

-On s'est croisés dans la salle commune et avons fait le trajet ensemble, professeur. Il y a un quart d'heure, je ne connaissais pas encore Harry…

-Très bien, je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus !

-Merci, Professeur, dit Harry

-Oui, merci !

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la table des Gryffondors, Harry lui murmura :

-Et ben, on peut dire que tu ne perds pas vite tes moyens, Emy.

-C'est pas une vieille chouette qui m'empêchera de m'amuser de temps en temps, lui répondit la jeune fille malicieusement.

-Allez, à plus tard ! lui dit Harry avant de se diriger vers ses amis.

C'est là qu'il se rappela qu'il ne parlait plus à Ron. Mais après la bonne matinée qu'il avait passée, il était prêt à accepter les excuses de son meilleur ami. Cette journée ne serait peut-être pas si mauvaise, après tout.

-Harry, commença Ron, je m'excuse pour ce matin, j'aurais du me mêler de mes affaires, je me suis trop vite énervé et j'ai été injuste avec toi, mais c'est ma sœur, tu comprends…

Harry se tourna vers Hermione :

-Bravo Hermione, tu as su trouver les mots justes pour les excuses de Ron.

-Je… Je n'ai rien à voir dans ses excuses, dit-elle en rougissant.

-A d'autres ! Mais c'est bon, excuses acceptées Ron, j'suis de bonne humeur !

-Merci, dit Ron gêné, mais vraiment, je n'imaginais pas ma sœur capable de faire une chose pareille…

-Comme quoi, hein !

-Au fait, je peux savoir en quel honneur tu as séché les cours de ce matin ? demanda Hermione, l'air mécontent.

-Ne me pose pas de questions et je ne te mentirai pas, Hermione.

-Harry !

-Hm… Très bien ! Tu veux l'excuse officielle ou la vérité ?

-Mais enfin, Harry, c'est ridicule

-Très bien, tu n'entendras aucune excuse !

Durant ses gamineries, Harry lança un sourire à Emily qui le regardait.

Pendant les quelques semaines qui suivirent, Harry et Emily se virent très souvent. Ils n'avaient toujours pas épuisé le stock de conversations, qui pourrait très bien n'être jamais vide, après tout.

Un de leurs sujets de « blablatage » de prédilection était Ron et Hermione.

Bien qu'Emily ne traînait pas avec eux, elle se rendait bien compte qu'ils étaient sérieusement accros l'un à l'autre.

Avec Harry, elle faisait des paris sur le moment où, enfin, ils sortiraient ensemble et ils inventaient toutes sortes d'allusions que Harry pouvait faire pour accélérer le processus.

L'idée préférée de Harry était la phrase à lâcher à tout moment en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis : « Quand toi et Ron serez ensemble,… » ou pour Ron « Quand toi et Hermione serez ensemble… » qui déclenchait automatiquement un changement de teinte chez les amoureux.

De temps en temps, des petits blancs gênants avaient cependant lieu durant les conversations entre Harry et le brunette. Il se demandait s'il était possible qu'il se soit déjà remis de sa rupture avec Ginny… Il n'y avait pas à dire, lui et Emily étaient vraiment proches, mais était-ce de l'amitié, ou plus ?

Une semaine après qu'il ait surpris Ginny et Warren, il avait enfin eu une discussion avec la rousse.

-Harry, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle gênée.

-Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu me laisses tranquille après, oui, répondit Harry qui en avait sérieusement marre de la rembarrer à chaque fois qu'elle venait lui parler.

Elle l'entraîna donc vers les fauteuils de la salle commune, pour qu'ils soient à l'aise pour discuter.

-Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça, dit-elle

-J'espère bien…

-Je sais que tu me faisais confiance et que je t'ai blessé…

-Blessé ? Tu rigoles ? Tu m'as trompé, Ginny, TROMPE ! Et j'étais vraiment amoureux de toi ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Ça ne devait pas arriver. J'avais remarqué que Warren avait changé de comportement, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'embrasse…

-Ni à ce que tu répondes à son baiser, peut-être ? répondit Harry d'un ton acide.

-Je… Je…

-C'est bon, Ginny, laisse tomber, j'ai pas envie de discuter de ça éternellement.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Tu sors avec lui ?

-Non ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça avant d'avoir mis les choses au point avec toi, Harry.

-Quelle noble attention…

-Tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?

Il y eut un blanc. Harry pensa aux moments qu'il avait passé avec Ginny, puis avec Emily. Il se dit qu'il avait au moins fait la connaissance d'un personne géniale grâce à Ginny. Donc…

-Si tu acceptes qu'on reste amis ?

Ginny fut très contente de la tournure des événements. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de rester en froid avec Harry très longtemps.

Harry, de son côté, s'étonnait encore d'avoir pu lui pardonner cette trahison aussi facilement. Emily ne devait pas être pour rien dans cette décison…

Il médita là-dessus… Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle, ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils se connaissaient … Et il y a une semaine encore, il était amoureux de la cadette Weasley… Mais le « coup de foudre » n'existe que dans les histoires de mauvais goût !

Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il verrait ce qu'il arriverait par la suite, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se précipiter dans ses bras.

En attendant, ils vivaient pleinement leur amitié et n'avaient plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre, ou presque…

Harry aurait vraiment voulu lui parler de la prophétie et des Horcruxes, mais ce secret ne lui appartenait pas.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Gryffondor-Serpentard. Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

C'était la dernière année de Quidditch pour Harry et il ne comptait pas se laisser prendre la Coupe. Il avait entraîné son équipe durement depuis le début de l'année.

Ils étaient tous dans les vestiaires, prêts à aller sur le terrain, certains plus pâles que d'autres.

-Ça va aller, Selena, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Merci Ginny…

-On a tous été comme ça à notre premier match, ajouta Demelza, mais je suis sure que ça va très bien se passer. On n'est pas l'équipe de Gryffondor pour rien.

Harry prit la parole, encore gêné à l'idée de devoir faire un discours, mais plus à l'aise que l'année précédente quand meme :

-Bon, comme l'a dit Demelza, on n'est pas l'équipe de Gryffondor pour rien ! On ne va pas se laisser couler face à ces stupides serpents qui ne valent rien. Malefoy étant en cavale, ils ne se sont pas beaucoup entraînés, car ils sont incapables de prendre des décisions… C'est bien la seule chose dont était capable cette sale fouine.

-Bien dit, Harry ! s'exclama Ron.

-Donc les gars, faites-moi un match du tonnerre, rien ne nous en empêche ! ajouta Harry avant de les entraîner vers la sortie des vestiaires.

Ça faisait une heure qu'ils jouaient. Déjà 220 points à 10 en faveur de Gryffondor.

Ron était absolument déchaîné et ne laissait rien entrer. Malefoy avait encore plus d'importance dans l'équipe que ce qu'imaginait Harry.

-Vraiment pitoyable ! lança-t-il narquoisement à Goyle, qui regardait les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor se diriger vers les buts, sans faire un mouvement avec sa batte.

Ce dernier devint rouge de colère, à l'entente de la remarque de Harry et commença à le poursuivre. Mais l'Eclair de Feu était bien plus rapide que son Nimbus 2001, il n'avait aucune chance. Alors qu'il essayait de rattraper, il vit celui-ci accélérer encore plus le rythme.

Le Vif d'Or, là, tout près du sol, n'attendant que d'être attrapé et ce Potter qui fonçait dessus à toute allure…

C'est là qu'il eut une des plus stupides idées de son existence. Sachant qu'il ne saurait de toutes façons pas le rattraper, il se mit au-dessus de lui et laissa tomber sa batte, comme si de rien n'était.

Harry venait de sauter sur le sol et d'attraper le Vif, quand il regarda au-dessus de lui pour voir l'expression de Goyle. Une batte fonçait droit sur lui. Il fit un petit saut sur la gauche, puis regarda à nouveau le molosse, ironiquement.

-Monsieur Goyle !

Mrs Bibine arrivait près de Harry.

-Voilà une façon de jouer dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, et j'espère bien ne plus jamais voir ce genre de tricherie ! C'est une honte pour Poudlard, monsieur Goyle, et je ne permettrai pas que cela se produise à nouveau ! Si Potter n'avait pas esquivé, il ne serait probablement plus de ce monde, en ce moment ! Je vous interdit de jouer au Quidditch pour le reste de l'année.

-Heu… En ce qui concerne le match, Professeur ? demanda Harry.

-Et bien, victoire en faveur de Gryffondor évidemment ! 370 à 10 !

Inutile de vous dire qu'il y eut une grande fête dans la salle commune rouge et or ce soir là…


End file.
